Flight of an Angel
by Ibookster
Summary: Angel is the beautiful girl with the wings of a dove. After growing tired of her overprotective father, she decides to prove that she can take care of her self. But when she joins the Team to prove that she is more than her Papa's little girl, she encounters more than she ever thought she would as she tries to find her lost memories.
1. Prologue

AN: This will be a side story for me. My main story is Green to Go, if you enjoy this, please check it out. Because of this, I might not update very often. Please enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Young Justice franchise or the characters in which. DC Comics is owned by Warner Brothers, please support the official release.

* * *

 **|WASHINGTON DC**  
 **|January 21, 22:10 EDT**

Batman was on over watch duty at the Hall of Justice. It was an ordinary night, nothing that interesting. He was beginning to get genuinely irritated. He should be out looking for the Scarecrow. He was distributing some new hallucinogen. Batman was just about to nail him when Captain Atom said he needed him.

 _"How is it going?"_ A robotic voice asked.

Batman turned to look behind him. "Night." He greeted flatly.

The mysterious robotic man, almost to the degree of the bat himself, quirked his metal head at him. _"All clear?"_

"So far."

 _"That's good."_

"It's inefficient."

 _"What do you mean?"_

"There is so much else I should be doing in Gotham right now."

 _"Although I agree for myself, I suppose I could say what Green Arrow would say. And that is 'we are here to support the rest of the League.'"_

"If you do not agree with it, why would you say it?"

 _"I suppose I was just making conversation."_

Batman almost actually smiled, "Conversation? Between us? That's a little ironic, don't you think?"

Night let out a small robotic laugh. _"I suppose so."_

The Flash rushed in. "Hey boys. How's everything going?"

 _"It's all quiet."_

A call went out on the local police scanner for help at a local laboratory. It was a robbery. Batman ignored it.

 _"You're just ignoring that call?"_

"It's just a simple robbery. The local police will handle it. None of our concern." Batman said.

 _"I guess. But it feels a little wrong."_

"I'm with the robot." Flash said.

"Your moral issues are none my concern." Batman said flatly.

 _"Do you need to be so aggressive?"_

"Yes." He said, clearly annoyed.

Night looked at the screen. _"The SWAT's been called in."_

Batman looked back at the screen, his interest peaked. "It seams that they have some heavy artillery."

 _"Is it still none of your concern?"_

"So we going?" Flash asked excited.

Batman scowled. "Let's go."

* * *

The laboratory was called Cadmus. Dealing with the criminals had been easy enough. But what had concerned Batman was that he couldn't tell why the criminals were there or where they got the heavy artillery. The lead scientist, Dr. Desmond was his name, was busy thanking Night, who never talked to civilians, and so it was a very one sided conversation. The Flash rushed over to help him deal with them. Batman however, was very intent on investigating the other scientists. There was one thing he was very certain of, he was going to keep an eye on Cadmus.

As they left Cadmus, Batman wasn't pleased with the information he got. The Flash was was gloating about how well he had done during the fight. Batman was just ignoring him mostly. Suddenly there was a sound like a hurt child. Batman stopped and Night almost ran straight into him.

 _"What's wrong?"_

Without a word, he looked down the alleyway. There looked to be someone laying in the trash over behind a dumpster. He walked over to where the person was. It was a young girl, no older than fifteen. She just sat there, hunched over and staring between her feet with a glazed look. She had long dark hair and was only clothed by what appeared to be a torn sheet of some kind.

"Whoa." Flash gasped.

"What's your name?" Batman asked.

The sound of his voice seemed to wake her up. She looked up to see them and instantly panicked. She let out a shout of terror and stumbled backward away from them.

"Ah!" Flash complained.

"It's OK." Batman tried to console her.

She just kept screaming. Night stepped forward, pushing Batman out of the way. He said nothing, just knelt down and held out his hand. The girl stopped screaming, but didn't take his hand. She just kept staring at his hand. Her eyes darted back and forth between his hand and his face. The expressionless metal wasn't very inviting, but he gave a gentle nod anyway to try and encourage her. Hesitantly, she took his hand. He helped her up and she stared at them. To everyone's surprise, two giant, dirty white wings spread out to her sides.

"An angel?!" Flash exclaimed.

"A-An-gel?" She muttered.

"What's your name?" Batman asked again.

"An-gel?" She offered.

"Where are your parents?" Batman asked.

She just looked at him. "Angel?" She looked back and forth between each of them as they all spoke. She was still keeping her distance.

"I don't think she can speak very well, Batman." Flash said. "She's all instinct."

Batman was silent. "What do we do with her?" Flash asked.

"We need to find out what she is, and where she came from." Batman said.

"Yeah, but what do we _do_ with her?" Flash repeated.

"I'm not sure." Batman said.

 _"I'll take care of her."_ Night offered.

"What?" Flash asked.

 _"You heard me."_

"I don't know if that would be-"

"OK." Batman interrupted.

"What?!" Flash asked. "You're letting the _robot_ take her? No offence."

"It will probably be good for both of them." Batman said.

"Alright. I guess." Flash shrugged.

 _"It's settled then."_ Night turned to the girl. _"Come with me."_

He held out his hand to her. She stared at it again, before taking it.

* * *

 **|DARK  
|January 21, 20:23**

Back in Crest City Oregon, Night took Angel to his own personal base of operations. As soon as she got out of the Zeta-tube, she panicked. She started _flying_ around the abandoned lake house he had converted. He instantly ran to her to make sure she didn't fly out a window. He was able to get her to at least calm down enough to get her back on the ground.

 _"Hey, hey! It's OK!"_ He said. _"Here, look."_

He reached up and touched the side of his head. The metal panel opened up. All in one, his head came off. Angel was about to scream when she stopped. He was normal. He wasn't a robot! His skin was a warm shade of brown, he had a nice smile and kind, knowing brown eyes. Most of the robotic parts of his suit folded up. He didn't say anything, but he took her hand. After a moment, she relaxed. He started making gestures with his hands in ways that she couldn't understand.

His mouth didn't move, but a his robot voice spoke again. _"Oh, of course you wouldn't understand ASL! Anyway, don't be concerned. My name is Darius, and I am going to take care of you from now on."_ Angel touched his mouth with a look of confusion. _"Oh, yeah. I am mute. I can't talk on my own."_ He pointed to a metallic headband he had on. _"This can translate my thoughts into words. Well, some of them. It's pretty complicated."_ She still looked confused. _"Ha, ha. Don't worry. I know you don't understand now, but I'll help you."_

He picked her up in his arms. She fought for a moment but then relaxed into his chest.

 _"Don't worry, Angel, I'll take care of you."_

* * *

AN: So that's a thing. I've had an idea for this for a long time, but was waiting till I had everything planned out. I'm probably write the first few chapters then drop off the map for a while on this story. And as always, thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 1: Independence Day

AN: YEAH! WORDS AND STUFF!

 **DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing except for my character Angel. DC Comics is owned by Warner Brothers, please support the official release.

* * *

 **|COAST CITY  
|July, 4, 09:12 PDT**

 _"OK, how about the Night-ride?"_ Night's robotic voice asked in the winged girl's ear as she soared over the city.

"What?" She asked.

Night zoomed down the road on his hover-glider. _"I need a new name for this thing."_ The wheel-less skateboard-like device that he road on whirred as he engaged it into sky mode. Shooting into the air, he narrowly missed hitting his partner.

"Hey!" She complained. "Watch your trajectory!"

 _"Oops, sorry, Moon."_

"And anyway, that name is a little dumb. I was thinking something like _The Shadow!_ " She suggested.

 _"Really? You don't like Night-ride?"_ He sighed, disappointed.

"It's not that I don't like it!" Moon said quickly, "I just don't think it suits you."

 _"You hate it!"_ Night feigned sadness.

"N-No I don't!" Moon panicked, trying to please the man. "I just don't think it's right for you."

 _"You still don't think that_ my name _is right for me. And I've had that for years."_

"I don't understand it. You're name is Night, but you wear a robotic suit. And you don't have any _nightly_ powers or anything."

 _"I am as silent as the night, and I blend in to the dark."_

"Not when your eyes are glowing blue."

 _"I can turn that off!"_

"That's not my point."

 _"Then what is your point?"_

"I don't know..." She thought.

 _"We're here."_ Down below them was a scene out of a Christmas movie. The park was covered in frost and snow. But it was July! And this was no family movie. The frozen carnage spread all the way to the Town Hall. Frozen police cars and police men alike littered the streets. On the steps was a woman wearing a brown suit and skirt. She was very pale with her bleach blonde hair pulled back into a tight bun. In her hand was a blue crystal scepter with a snowflake on top. _"Permafrost!"_ Night growled.

"That's Professor Permafrost to you!" She shouted.

There was a frozen statue next to her. It was a man in a two piece suit. "She's got the Mayor!" Moon gasped.

 _"We need to finish this fast. Hit her from both sides. Figure eight!"_ Night instructed.

"I was wondering when you would get here!" Permafrost shouted. "Looks like _Night_ came early."

She aimed the scepter up at them. "Dive!" Moon cried.

Night angled his board nearly vertically, shooting down out of the way. Moon wasn't fast enough. A blast of freezing cold wind shot at her. She screamed as the water in the air around her left wing instantly froze. She began plummeting to the ground at terminal velocity. She flapped her right wing frantically trying to regain stability.

 _"Moon!"_ Night started diving towards her at full speed.

"I've got it! Go for Permafrost!" She shouted. The robotic limbs attached to her wings leveled her out and kept her stable, but she was still spiraling down fast.

 _"No! You're more important!"_ He refused.

"I said I've got it!" She insisted. She reached into a pouch on her belt and grabbed a portable blow torch. Setting it to it's lowest setting she tried to defrost the ice between her feathers. Too little and she crash, too much and she'd burn her feathers off. But she knew what she was doing, she could handle herself.

Just as the last of the ice melted, Night was right under her. She landed in his arms heavily. "Oomph!"

 _"Are you OK?!"_ Night asked as he set her down on the board.

"Why didn't you go after Permafrost?!" Moon growled. "I said I had it!"

 _"I needed to make sure!"_ He insisted.

"Well I'm fine. See?" She flew off of the board. "Now let's just take her out. Today's the day!"

* * *

 **|WASHINGTON, D.C.  
| July 4, 14:00 EDT  
**

"Today is the day." Batman announced.

"Welcome to the Hall of Justice." Green Arrow greeted.

"Headquarters of the Justice League." Aquaman finished.

Batman, Robin, Green Arrow, Speedy, Aquaman, Aqualad, Night and Moon had all assembled in front of the Hall for the first time ever. A whole load of reporters and fans of the Justice League had also shown up. It seamed like everyone was here. But there were a couple missing.

"Where are-" Moon was interrupted by a voice.

"Awe man!" Everyone turned to see the Flash and Kid Flash run up. "I knew we'd be the last ones here!" Kid Flash complained.

"How- how are you late?" Moon asked.

"Big mouth was talking with everyone he saw!" Kid Flash jerked his thumb at the Flash who only shrugged. "Shame too, cause I love every moment I'm with you babe."

Moon gave him a half-hearted smile.

"Is that Batman?!" someone in the crowd asked.

"I see Flash and Flash Jr!" Another person said.

"His name is Speedy! Duh!" Someone corrected wrongly.

"No, Speedy is Green Arrow's sidekick."

 _Uh, that word!_ Moon thought.

"Well that makes no sense."

"And is that Hawkgirl?!" Someone cried with glee.

"Wait, where's her mace?"

"No, that's Moon. She's Night's sidekick."

 _That word again!_ She inwardly groaned.

"Wait what?"

"Hawkgirl is on the Justice League."

From this point, Moon started ignoring the crowd. But the flash from their cameras was a little annoying.

"Ready to see the inner sanctum?" Green Arrow asked.

"Born that way!" Speedy said.

"I'm glad we're all here." Aqualad smiled.

"Have all five sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same time-" Kid Flash was cut off.

" _Don't_ call us sidekicks." Speedy growled. "Not after today."

"I agree." Moon sighed. "I hate that word. It's like we're just... less."

"Sorry," Kid Flash apologized, "first time at the Hall; I'm a little overwhelmed."

"You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed. Why isn't anyone ever just... whelmed?" Robin asked.

"I may have learned English in a month, which is an accomplishment I'll tell you, but I'm pretty sure that's not a word." Moon muttered.

They all walked inside the building where giant golden statues of the Justice League stared them down.

"Oh, maybe that's why." Robin sighed.

They walked up to a door which opened. Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado walked out.

"Robin, Speedy, Moon, Aqualad, Kid Flash," Martian Manhunter greeted, "welcome." He turned and lead us back through the door. "You now have unlimited access to the gym, our fully stocked galley and, of course our library." He lead us to the library.

"Make yourselves at home." Flash encouraged.

Kid Flash, Robin and Aqualad all sat down. Moon began paroozing the book selection. All of the Leaguers walked over to one of the corners.

"Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of five ice villains attacking on the same day." Batman announced. "We shouldn't be long." He turned to face the door and a scanner dropped out of the ceiling. It scanned each of the Leaguers and read off in turn.

 **"RECOGNIZED: Batman, 02; Aquaman, 06; Flash, 04; Green Arrow, 08; Martian Manhunter, 07; Night, 09; Red Tornado, 17."**

"That's it?!" Speedy asked. "You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified backstage pass!"

"It's a first step. You've been granted access few others get." Aquaman said.

"Oh really?!" Speedy gestured to the viewing platform where tourists were taking pictures. "Who cars which side of the glass we're on?!"

"Roy, you just need to be patient." Green Arrow soothed.

"What I need is respect." He sniped back.

 _"You've got give respect to get respect."_ Night said.

"Don't lecture me, android!" Speedy growled. He turned to face the rest of the teenage heroes in the room. "They're treating us like kids. Worse, like _sidekicks._ We deserve better than this." Everyone exchanged glaces, but no one said a thing. "You're kidding right? You're playing their game?! Why?! Today was supposed to be _the_ day! Step one on becoming full fledged members of the league!"

"Well, sure." Kid Flash muttered, "But I thought step one was a tour of the HQ?"

"Except the hall isn't the real HQ!" Speedy insisted. "I bet they never told you, it's just a false front for tourists, and a pit stop before catching Zeta-beam teleporter tubes to the _real thing,_ an orbiting satellite called the Watchtower!"

"What?!" Moon asked.

Green Arrow looked to Batman who was clearly not pleased. "I know, I know, but I thought maybe we could make an exception?" Green Arrow asked. Batman just glared at him. "Or not."

"You are _not_ helping your cause here, son," Aquaman said, "stand down or-"

"Or _what?_ You'll send me to my room?! And I'm not your son!" He looked at Green Arrow, "I'm not even his. I thought I was his partner, but not anymore." He threw down his yellow hat.

There was a moment of silence as the shock of his actions set in. As he passed everyone else on his way out he muttered, "Guess they're right about you four, you're not ready!" With that, he stormed out.

Before anyone could say anything, an emergency alert came in. Superman's face appeared on the main monitor. "Superman to Justice League. There's been an explosion at project Cadmus. It's on fire."

 _"Cadmus? That brings back memories."_ Night muttered, looking at Moon who was busy with a book she found.

"I've had my suspicions about Cadmus." Batman said. "This may present the perfect opportunity to-"

"Zatara to Justice League." A smaller window popped up with the Magician. "The sorcerer Wotan is using to block out the sun with the Amulet of Aten. Requesting full League response."

"Superman?" Batman asked.

"It's a small fire, local authorities have it under control." He replied.

"Then Cadmus can wait." Batman decided. "All Leaguers rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates. Batman out." Moon put down the book and went to join the others with Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad. "Stay put." Batman said to them.

"What? Why?" Robin asked.

"This is a League mission." Aquaman said.

"You're not trained-" Flash started.

"Since when?!" Kid Flash asked.

"I meant you're not trained to work as part of this team." Flash gestured to the others.

 _"We just want to keep you safe."_ Night said.

"We can take care of ourselves!" Moon said.

"There will be other missions." Aquaman said. "When you're ready."

"But for now, stay put." Batman ordered. They all walked through the back door.

"What was that about?!" Moon asked, outraged.

"'When we're ready?'" Kid Flash repeated. "How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like sidekicks?!"

"I _hate_ that word." Moon sighed.

"My mentor, my king, I thought he trusted me." Aqualad muttered.

"Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics! They've got a secret HQ _in space!_ " Kid Flash shouted.

"What else aren't they telling us?" Aqualad asked.

"A lot I'll bet." Moon grumbled.

"I have a better question, why didn't we leave with Speedy?" Robin asked. Everyone was quiet as they considered his question.

"What is Project Cadmus?" Aqualad asked.

"Don't know..." Robin thought, "but I can find out." He walked over to the computer and started typing away.

The computer beeped, **"ACCESS: DENIED."**

"Ha, wanna bet?" Robin asked. He started coding something into the computer.

"Whoa, how are you doing that?" Kid Flash asked.

"Same system as the Batcave!" Robin smiled.

 **"ACCESS: GRANTED."** The computer relented. A file popped up.

"Alright, Project Cadmus, genetics lab here in DC." Robin announced. "That's all there is. But if Batman's suspicious maybe we should investigate."

"Whoa what?" Moon asked.

"Solve their case before they do, it would be poetic justice." Aqualad smiled.

"Hey they're all about justice." Robin smiled.

"But they said stay put." Aqualad argued.

"For the blotting out the sun mission, not this!" Robin argued.

"Wait, are you going to Cadmus?" Kid Flash asked. "Because if you're going, I'm going!" The two smiled at Moon and Aqualad.

"I don't know..." Moon muttered.

"Oh, come on beautiful." Kid Flash wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Well... if everyone's going." She sighed.

"Just like that, we're a team on a mission?" Aqualad asked.

"We didn't come for a play date." Robin snapped. Aqualad smiled.

"OK, I guess this could work." Moon shrugged.

* * *

The sounds of sirens beeped in the air, joined by the cries of trapped men shouting for help.

"Help!"

"Please!"

"Get us down!"

The firemen called back up, "Stay put. We will get you out."

Just then the room that the three men were in exploded, sending them flying out the window. Moon shot forward and saved the first, setting him down on the roof. The other two were caught by Kid Flash running up the side of the building and grabbing them. He dropped them on the roof but then lost his footing and slipped.

"Kid!" Moon cried. She took out her light whip and flicked it on. With a flick of her wrist she looped the end around his wrist, stopping his fall.

"Woo! Thanks, gorgeous." He looked up.

"It's what's-his-name!" One of the firefighters called up. "Flash Boy."

"Kid Flash!" He and Moon shouted at the same time.

Kid smiled up at her. "Thank you!" He looked back at the firemen. "Why is that so hard?" Moon pulled him up so that he was hanging from the window then flicked her light whip off.

"So smooth." Robin sighed.

"Do they always have to go ahead?" Aqualad complained. "We need a plan. We-" He was shocked to find out that Robin was gone. "Robin?"

The sound of the boy wonder's cackling cried out. He had run ahead. He shot his cable to attach it to the ladder of the firetruck. With momentum he jumped and swung to help Kid Flash. Moon was just trying to help one of the scientists down from the roof as she wasn't strong enough to help more than one at a time.

Aquaman ran forward, "I need to borrow that." He told the firemen. He took out his Water-Bearers out and pointed them at the fire hose. The water rushed under him and lifted him up like a gentle geyser. He raised up to the roof and looked at the scientists. "Step aboard. Now." They lept up and he lowered them down. He jumped into the window after Robin and Kid Flash then lowered the scientists to the ground. Moon flew up and joined them.

"Appreciate the help." Aqualad said sarcastically.

"Hey!" Moon complained.

Robin, who was at the computer hacking, said, "You two handled it. Besides, we're here to investigate. Poetic justice, remember?"

Aqualad walked out into the hallway but stopped suddenly. "There was something in the-"

"Elevators should be locked down." Kid Flash interjected.

Moon took a closer look at the elevator. "Robin!" She gasped.

"This is wrong." He agreed. He pulled up the schematics for the elevator. "Thought so, this is a high speed, express elevator."

"That doesn't belong in a two story building." Moon surmised.

"Neither does what I saw." Aqualad said. He forced the doors open and the shaft extended downward forever.

"And _that's_ why they need an express elevator." Robin said.

"Too cramped for me to fly." Moon groaned.

He shot his cord up to the top of the elevator. Then he jumped into the shaft. Aqualad jumped and grabbed the rope and Kid Flash after him.

Moon sighed. "I don't do underground!" But still she jumped and grabbed the rope, following them.

Around sub-level 26, Robin's rope ran out. The boys jumped over to the ledge, but there wasn't enough room for her too so she stayed hanging from the rope.

"Bypassing security..." Robin muttered, "There, go!" Aqualad forced the doors open and they all went through. "Welcome to Project Cadmus." Robin announced.

Moon frowned. "Something about this place feels so... familiar."

Kid Flash zoomed off down the hall. "Kid wait!" Aqualad whispered. But it was too late, he was gone.

"I'll get him." Moon jogged off after him.

"No, Moon!" Aqualad hissed.

"Relax, I'm just going to grab him and-and-and what it is that?!" Something that looked like an elephant with no trunk and fists nearly crushed Kid Flash. There were these little gray guys that looked like horned monkeys riding on their backs.

"No. Nothing odd going on here." Aqualad muttered sarcastically.

"OK, I know I am the last person to be asking this but, that is not normal right?!" Moon asked.

"Not in the slightest." Robin said.

"OK, cause I read a lot of books on animals and I know that there's a lot of them out there but nothing has ever looked like that. And, yet they do seem somehow familiar too. Although the first time I saw a kangaroo I flipped out! I mean it was like a mouse with a pouch and-" Everyone gave her a weird look. "Sorry, not relevant." She sighed.

"I was listening." Kid smiled.

"Yeah, sure." Robin laughed.

They walked down the hall and Robin opened the first door they room was filled with shelves containing giant bugs in tubes with electric sparks coming from them.

"OK, I am officially whelmed." He said.

" _Ew!_ I hate bugs." Moon complain.

"This is how they hide this massive underground facility from the world!" Kid Flash said, "The real Cadmus isn't on the grid, it generates it's own power with these... things. Must be what they're bred for."

"Even the name is a clue. The Cadmus, of myth, created a new race by sowing dragon's teeth into the Earth." Aqualad pointed out.

"And this Cadmus creates new life too." Robin said. He walked over to a panel and plugged in his gauntlet. "Let's find out why. They call them 'Genomorphs.' Whoa! Look at the stats on these things! Super strength, telepathy, razor claws. These things are living weapons!"

"They're engineering an army." Kid said. "But for who?"

"Wait there's something else here. Project K.R. and Project Icarus." Robin said. "Ah! The files are triple encrypted. I can't-"

A menacing voice shouted, "Don't move!" Everyone looked to see a bunch of those Genomorphs run in with a man in a blue, black and gold suit. "Wait, Robin? Aqualad? Moon? Kid Flash?"

"At least he got your name right." Robin smiled.

"I know you, Guardian." Aqualad said. "A hero."

"I do my best." He said.

"Then what are you doing here?" Kid Flash asked.

"I'm chief of security; you're trespassing." He pointed out. "But we can call the Justice League. Figure this out."

"Yeah, let's call the Justice League and tell them what you've been doing!" Moon growled.

"You think the League's going to approve of you breeding weapons?" Kid Flash demanded.

"Weapons?" He seemed confused. "What are you- What have I-" The little gray Genomorph on his shoulder's horns glowed red. It looked like it gave Guardian a headache. "Uh... my head!" Suddenly his demeanor changed. He was ready for a fight. "Take them down hard! No mercy!" He shouted.

The Genomorphs lept forward to attack. Moon flipped out her light whip as Robin threw down a smoke bomb. White smoke enveloped them all. Moon was ready for their attack. One of them landed right in front of her. She held her arms up in defense, and the thing jumped right over her. She was so confused. Another one charged at her from her left side, she brought her fist up to hit him, when he ran right past her and at Kid Flash. OK, she had had enough! Moon flicked her wrist, sending her light whip wrapping around the nearest Genomorph. With a second flick, she sent him smashing into the next closest.

"Moon! Let's go!" Aqualad shouted.

She looked to see him and Kid Flash running through the door. She charged forward. After they rounded the hall together they saw Robin hacking into the elevator.

"Way to be a team player, _Rob!_ " Kid Flash snapped.

"Weren't you right behind me?" He asked.

The elevator doors opened just as Moon made it there. She ran in with Kid Flash and Robin. Aqualad dove through last moment. Moon had just breathed a sigh of relief when she heard Aqualad's voice.

"We're going down?" He asked.

"Excuse me?!" Moon asked.

"Dude! Out is up." Kid Flash stated.

"Excuse me? Project K.R.? It's _down_ , on sub level fifty two."

"This is out of control." Aqualad sighed. "Perhaps... perhaps we should contact the League."

At that moment the doors opened, revealing a hallway that was covered completely with living flesh.

"That is so gross." Moon cringed. Robin took off running. "Oh great." She sighed following him.

"We _are_ already here." Kid Flash shrugged before taking off after them.

Aqualad let out a loud sigh before following. "Which way?" He asked after he caught up.

"Yeah, bizarre looking hallway one or bizarre looking hallway two?" Robin asked.

Moon stared at the hallways for a moment. She had a feeling that she couldn't explain. It was as if she had been here before. Something in her head clicked. "It's this way!" She ran off to the left.

"Wait! Moon! How do you know?" Aqualad called.

She didn't stop, but she heard someone shout behind her, "Hold!" Followed by explosions. She still didn't even look back. She had to know why this place was in her head!

In a moment Kid Flash ran right past her. When they got to the door there was a woman in a lab coat lying on the ground next to Kid Flash. He quickly hopped up and grabbed a container of some form and used it to hold the door open.

"Hurry!" He shouted.

They all ran through and Aqualad kicked the container out from the path of the door. It slammed shut right before Guardian and the Genomorphs got to them.

Kid Flash pressed a button on some console. Lights came on to show that in the center of the room was some form of metal pod with a glass door of some kind. In front of it was the console. But the real story was that inside of it was a boy in a white suit with Superman's shield on his chest. Above his head were three of the little gray guys. Written on the glass was "Kr" in a square.

Although she could hear them talking, Moon just ignored the others. She just stared at him. She had seen him before! She knew she had! She didn't know how, but she knew.

"Moon?!" Kid Flash shook her, jarring her out of her haze.

"What? What?" She asked.

"You OK?" He asked, legitimate concern in his voice.

"Yeah." She said.

"OK, I've got it." Robin said. He was hacking the console. "Weapon designation-"

"Superboy." Moon said.

"How did-" Robin asked.

Moon shrugged. "He's a boy and he's got the shield."

Robin glared at her, but continued. "A clone force grown in _sixteen weeks?!_ From DNA acquired from Superman!"

"Stolen from Superman." Aquaman corrected.

"No way the big guy knows about this." Kid Flash insisted.

"Solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation twenty four/ seven." Robin said.

"And these... creatures?" Aqualad asked, pointing to the gray guys.

"Genomorph _gnomes_. Telepathic. Force feeding him an education." Robin explained.

"And we can guess what else." Kid Flash said. "They're making a slave out of... well... Superman's son."

Something about the conversation made Moon feel sick. All of this was giving her a headache.

"Now we contact the League." Aqualad insisted.

Moon pressed the communicator button on her earpiece, Aqualad touched his belt buckle, Robin pulled up his wrist computer, and Kid Flash touched his earpiece. Only static for everyone.

"No signal." Robin said.

"Here too." Moon sighed.

"We're in too deep," Kid Flash said, "literally."

"This is just-" Moon muttered.

"This is wrong." Kid Flash finished.

"We can't leave him like this." Robin said.

"Set him free." Aqualad said. Moon's heart skipped a beat. "Do it."

Robin messed with his wrist computer for a moment. The pod spouted some steam as it opened up. As soon as the doors were fully open, Superboy lept forward, tackling Aqualad to the floor. He wailed on Aqualad until Robin, Kid Flash and Moon all jumped on him to hold him back.

"Whoa, hang on Supey!" Kid Flash said.

"We're on your side!" Robin growled.

Superboy didn't listen. Instead, he punched Kid Flash in the chest, sending him flying into a glass display. He was knocked unconscious.

"I don't want to do this!" Robin exploded a gas pellet in his face.

Robin recoiled, choking on the gas. Exploiting the chance, Aqualad kicked him in the chest, sending him across the room and crashing into the console. Moon was too stunned to react. Robin shot out a taser at him. That shook her.

"Robin, no!" She shouted.

Too late. Superboy, unfazed by the electricity, grabbed the wires and yanked Robin to him. Then he slammed him to the ground and placed his foot on Robin's chest.

Aqualad grabbed one of his Water-Bearers and forming the water into a hammer, smashed Superboy in the chest with a cry of "Enough!"

"Oh god!" Moon gasped.

She ran over to Robin to help him up, but he just collapsed.

"We are trying to help you!" Aqualad shouted.

Superboy answered with a fist. Aqualad dodged him before tackling him into the wall. Superboy retaliated by kicking him off. Aqualad recovered quickly and they exchanged a few blows. The entire time, Moon couldn't focus on anything. Her mind was spinning. Finally Aqualad grabbed onto Superboy and tried to shock him with his magic. Superboy just jumped and slammed him into the ceiling. When Aqualad still held on, he did it again. This one put Aqualad down.

"Aqualad!" Moon shouted, snapping out of it.

She jumped forward to help but Superboy was there immediately. A strong hand clamped over her throat and began to crush the life out of her. She tried to scream for help but she couldn't breathe.

"Su-Superboy!" She coughed out.

Suddenly Superboy's blue eyes grew wide. He dropped her and she crumpled to the ground, coughing and sputtering. Why did he drop her? She looked up through blurry eyes as he threw open the door. A man walked up and smiled.

"Atta boy." He said.

Something about that man made ever inch of Moon's skin want to rip it's self off of her body and run away. Her gut twisted in knots, she was just terrified of the man. She wanted to run away but she couldn't feel her legs. The man seemed to notice her and walked over to examine her. Each step he took towards her was another snake in her gut, writhing and wriggling to get free.

"So, teacher's pet is back." He said. What did he mean?! He knelt down to look her in the eyes. The Genomorph gnome jumped onto her shoulder. She didn't have the energy to swat him off. She just stared wide-eyed at the man in front of her. "Welcome back, Project Icarus." He said with a sick smile.

Moon was aware of a faint red glow coming from the Genomorph. Then she felt herself pitch forward as everything went black.

* * *

AN: OK so that's Episode one! I hope you liked it. And as always, thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 2: Fireworks

AN:By the power of Neptune!

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of this crap. Young Justice is a owned by Warner Brothers. Please support the official release.

* * *

 **|WASHINGTON, D.C.  
|July 5, 00:01**

 _"Time runs short. You must awaken."_ A voice spoke in Moon's head. _"You must awaken now!"_

Moon jolted awake. She tried to sit up but a strap across her midsection held her down. She was strapped to a table in an empty room. Her legs, head, and arms were all tied to the table with a gag over her mouth. She tried to stretch her wings out to no avail. They were held against her back by some kind of harness. Panic began to set in. She struggled against the straps as hard as she could. She couldn't get out! She started screaming into the gag. She was more scared than she had ever been before in her life! Being strapped to to the table brought back memories, she didn't know she had, of needles and electric shocks and horrible things!

The door opened and the man from before walked in. Seeing him, Moon was able to focus a little more, but she was just as terrified. She tried discreetly reaching for her belt, but couldn't reach it.

"Welcome back, Project Icarus." He said. "I don't know if you remember me, but I am Dr. Desmond." He noticed what she was doing.

He walked over to a table next to the one Moon was strapped to. He picked something up.

"Would you be looking for this?" He asked. He held up her belt.

"Mhhf!" Moon tried to speak.

Desmond scowled. "All of these... _robotics!_ As if you could improve upon perfection." Moon was just able to turn her head so that she could see the table. Her gold and silver exoskeleton was laid out. "True perfection," Desmond walked over to her and traced his finger along her shoulder, "is genetic."

His touch was revolting. Just the brief contact made her want to retch! She jerked away from him.

"Huh." Desmond sighed, "You always were the troubled one." He walked to the door. "I have to deal with the damage that _the weapon_ caused. But I'll be back." He grinned a horrid grin that drove icicles into Moon's blood more than Professor Permafrost's staff! With that he left her alone to fight against her straps.

* * *

A woman walked in the room. "I'm so glad you're- Rachel! Rachel, everything's fine." Someone shouted. A woman in a lab coat ran up to her. "Rachel! It's OK!" She placed her hands on Moon's shoulders. "Rachel sweaty, calm down!"

"Mhhm!" Moon tried to call for help.

"Here sweaty," the woman unstrapped the gag over her mouth and removed it. It only accomplished freeing up Moon's mouth so that she could scream properly. "Rachel! Please calm down!"

"Get me out of here!" Moon shouted.

The woman tried to calm her down. "Rachel please relax! What's gotten into you? Aren't you glad to see me again?!"

"Get me out of here!" Moon shouted again!

"Dr. Desmond insisted that you be restrained for your own good!" The woman said.

"Get me out! Get me out!" Moon kept shouting.

The woman sighed. "I guess I can let you out."

She pressed a button on the console next to the bed. The straps holding Moon split down the middle and retracted into the table. Moon jumped up and tried to fly away, but her wings were still in the harness. She landed flat on her face.

"Rachel, what are you doing?!" The woman asked.

Panicking, she ran to the corner of the room. She curled up into a ball. The woman ran to her. Knelling down, she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Rachel, what's wrong?!" The woman asked again.

Moon jerked her shoulder so that her hand fell off. "Who the hell is Rachel?!" Moon shouted.

The woman looked shocked. "Y-You feeling OK?"

"Who the hell are you?!" Moon shouted.

That seemed to hurt her. "Rach-"

"I am not Rachel!" Moon screamed.

The woman jumped. "You don't remember?" She asked.

"Remember what?!" Moon couldn't fight the sob that rose in her chest.

"Ra-" The woman started.

"You say that again and I will break your nose!" Moon threatened.

She was definitely surprised by that. "OK... um... what do you want me to call you?"

"You don't say anything!" Moon hissed. Growing more confident, she grabbed her by the shirt. "Just tell me who you are!"

"You really don't remember?"

Moon growled. "That's not what I asked."

"I-I'm Vivian!" She gasped.

"Where are my friends?!" Moon hissed.

"The intruders?"

"Yes!"

"Ah! They're being kept in another part of the lab! I don't know where!"

"Uh!" Moon sighed.

"Rachel... what happened to you?"

Moon punched her in the face, knocking her out. "I warned you." She said.

After a fem moments fiddling with the harness, it was clear she needed something to cut it. She walked to the table with her gear on it and grabbed her light whip. Setting it to "condense mode" she flicked it on. A small laser the size of a hunting knife popped out. Being careful of her wings, she cut the straps. Relieved to be free, Moon stretched out her wings, happy to be in a larger room. Flicking off her light whip she pressed a button on the chest piece of her exo-suit. The appendages for her wings folded up into the back. She put it on like a vest, pushing her wings through the holes in the back, and pressed the button again. Two robotic arms extended over the top of her wings and clung onto them. After putting on her glass visor, she ran to the door and opened it using the panel next to it. When the door opened, it revealed a long, wide hallway.

"Oh, thank god!" Moon sighed. She stretched her wings and flew down the hall.

* * *

"Which way is out?!" Moon muttered to herself. She had all of these weird memories of this place, but she couldn't figure out which way was the exit!

Suddenly she saw Superboy walking down the hall with a G-gnome on his shoulder.

"You!" She shouted. Randomly, Superboy grabbed the G-gnome and threw him down the hall! Then he turned around and started walking the other way.

"What the-" Moon ignored his weird actions and dove straight at him. She hit him in the chest and slammed him into the wall.

"Where are they?!" She growled.

"Uh!" He glared at her for a moment, then seemed to realize who she was. "You!" He said.

"Where are they!" She repeated.

"Let go of me!" He complained.

"Where. Are. They?" She took out her light whip and threatened him with it.

"Let go of me so we can go and save them!" He shouted.

"What?" Moon asked surprised.

"Come on!" He groaned. He pushed her off and ran down the hall.

After a moment's hesitation, she followed. "Why do I know you?" She asked when she caught up.

"I don't know." He muttered. "Why would you?"

Moon just bit her bottom lip.

Superboy threw one of the doors open. Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash were all in pods connected to the wall with two arms with four prongs sticking into their chest. Desmond and Guardian, along with a woman Moon didn't recognize and a blue horned man, were in between her and them.

"Dear god!" Moon gasped.

"I told you to get back in your pod!" Desmond yelled at Superboy. He just threw him and Guardian out of his way.

" _Don't_ give me orders." Superboy growled.

"You here to help us or fry us?" Kid asked.

Superboy squinted, but nothing happened. "Huh. Don't seem to have heat vision. So I guess helping is my only option."

"OK..." Moon muttered.

Robin suddenly dropped out of his pod. "Ah, finally!" He rubbed his wrists. "Lucky Batman _isn't_ here or he'd have my head for taking so long!"

"Seriously?" Kid asked. "That's what you're worried about? The League'll have our heads after tonight!"

Robin pressed a button on a console that opened the pods. He looked to Superboy, "Free Aqualad, I'll get Kid _mouth_."

"Don't you give me orders either." Superboy growled.

"Don't complain, just do it." Moon scowled.

He raised his eyebrow at her, then jumped up to comply. The four of them dropped down and they all ran out together. On the way out, Moon stole a gaze in Desmond's direction for a moment.

"You'll never get out of here again!" He shouted, "I'll have you _all_ back in pods before morning!"

"Screw you, Desmond!" Moon shouted.

"That guy is not whelmed." Robin muttered as he threw three explosive birdarangs at the pods. "Not whelmed at all."

"What is it with you and this 'whelmed' thing?" Kid asked.

An explosion sounded behind them.

"We are still forty two levels below ground." Aqualad said. "But if we can make the elevator-"

Just then more elephant-things blocked their path. A lot of them too. Behind them, a bunch of those clawed jerks popped out of the walls.

"That's a problem." Moon groaned.

One of the elephant-things smashed the ground, but everyone got out of the way. Superboy jumped up and knocked it down with one punch. Then was immediately crushed under a fist. Moon flicked out her light whip and flicked it around the monster's wrist. With all of her strength, she pulled it off of Superboy. He looked up at her.

"You're welcome." She hissed.

He stood up and shouted in her face, making her flinch. But, just as she was about to kick him away, one of the monster's fists slammed down onto Superboy's raised hands. He had saved her.

"Um... thank you." Moon said awkwardly. He ignored her, instead he started pounding one of them into the wall, shaking the whole infrastructure.

"Superboy!" Aqualad shouted. "The goal is to escape! Not to bury ourselves here!"

"You wanna escape?!" Superboy shouted. He grabbed the hand of another one of them and threw it into the remaining two.

Aqualad forced the elevator open. Robin shot his cable up, Superboy grabbed onto Aqualad and flew up. Moon grabbed onto Kid and flew up after them.

"Ooh, I could get used to this." Kid grinned.

"I-I'm falling!" Superboy muttered in surprise.

"Oh, god." Moon gasped. She grabbed onto Aqualad's arm as he fell to stop him. "Ooh!"

"Superman can fly. Why can't I fly?" Superboy asked.

"Don't know." Kid said. "But it looks like you _can_ leap tall buildings in a single bound. Still cool."

"Ugh! Guys, I have trouble flying with two other people. Three is _not_ a good idea." She landed on the ledge next to Robin.

"Thank you." Superboy said.

"Uh. No problem." Moon muttered.

"Guys!" Robin said, "This'll have to be our exit." He pointed up at a rapidly descending elevator.

Aqualad and Superboy punched the doors off and they rushed through. The elevator rushed by.

"Woo!" Moon sighed.

"Not out yet, babe." Kid pointed at more of the clawed Genomorphs.

"Ugh!" She groaned.

They all ran down a hallway.

At the first intersection, Superboy shouted, "Go left! Left!" They all did. At the next one he said, "Right." This one lead to a dead end.

"Great directions Supey! You trying to get us re-podded." Kid complained.

"No, I- I don't understand." Superboy said.

"Don't apologize! This is perfect!" Robin said. He pointed to the vent at the top of the wall. "Everybody in!"

"Ugh! Do we have to?" Moon grumbled.

"Don't worry, babe," Kid smiled, "you can go in front of me."

"No! I am definitely going last!" She insisted.

"Just get in!" Robin shouted.

Superboy tore off the grate before helping everyone in. Moon had some difficulties getting in on her own after he had already crawled in, but she refused to get any help.

"Ugh, at this rate we'll never get out!" Kid sighed.

"Shh!" Superboy shushed. "Listen."

They could hear the sound of scratching as the Genomorphs followed them. Robin jumped out and hooked his wrist computer up to a panel on the wall. Everyone got out and he smiled at them.

"I hacked the motion sensors." He proclaimed.

"Sweet!" Kid said.

"Still plenty of them between us and out." Robin added.

"But I've finally got room to move!" Kid put his goggles on, burst through a door and ran up some stairs.

"Stairs!" Moon cheered.

She ran right to the railing and, putting a foot on the bar, jumped over. Spreading her wings she flew up the center of the stairs as Kid literally ran circles around her. After a moment they ran into some more Genomorphs, or rather; Kid did. He charged right through them and kept going.

He ran into a door and threw it open. Moon landed on the stairs and caught the door as it was closing. She looked down the hall just in time to see Kid slam into the wall that had closed in front of him.

"Kid!" She shouted. He held up a thumbs up to her.

The others arrived as she made it to Kid.

"We're cut off from the street!" Aqualad said.

"Ugh. Thanks, my head hadn't noticed." Kid groaned.

"You OK?" Moon asked.

He smiled, "Nothing a kiss wouldn't help."

She frowned at him. Superboy and Aqualad grabbed onto either side of the part in the wall and tried to force it open. Moon whipped out her laser knife and tried cutting through the part. The metal barely glowed.

"Can't hack this fast enough!" Robin stated. More elephant-things walked down the hall. "This way!"

Robin kicked a door open. Everyone followed them through. On the other side was an army of Genomorphs lead by Guardian. Even more walked in behind them.

"Great." Moon groaned.

Everyone got ready for a fight. All of the G-gnomes horns glowed red.

"Not agai-" Before Moon could finish, they all collapsed.

Suddenly, Moon woke up, and in the same place this time! Superboy woke up too, but the others were still unconscious.

"Wha-What?" Moon asked.

Superboy's voice spoke in her head, freaking her out. _"It was you."_

The blue guy looked back at him. _"Yes, brother. I set the fire and lured your new friends down into Cadmus, woke them when they were in danger-"_

 _"And guided me."_ Superboy finished. _"Why?"_

 _"Because you two are our hope."_ He said, _"The Genomorph heroes. You will blaze a trail for all our brothers showing us the way to freedom."_

 _"What?"_ Moon asked in her he asked. _"What are you talking about?!"_

 _"Sister, I understand this is hard for you. When I freed you six months ago, I tried to wipe your memories so that you didn't have to suffer, but it seems that you retained some of your time here."_ He said.

 _"Shut up! No! I'm not some clone!"_ Moon shouted. _"You're wrong Double X!"_

 _"If you've never been here before, then how did you know my name?"_ Double X asked.

 _"I-"_ Realization dawned on Moon. She fell to her knees and held her shoulders. _"No... No I can't be!"_

 _"I'm sorry, sister."_

Guardian sighed. He touched the side of his head. "What's going on?"

Everyone started waking up. _"What is your choice?"_

Moon could only stare off into space. Superboy, however; looked up with confidence. "I... choose... freedom!" He said.

Double X raised his head in acknowledgment.

"Feels like... fog lifting." Guardian muttered.

Everyone stood up. "Guardian?" Aqualad asked.

"Go." He said. "I'll deal with Desmond."

"I think not." The Genomorphs parted to reveal Desmond. "Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus!" He held up a test tube with some glowing blue liquid in it. In one gulp, he chugged the whole thing. He then collapsed to the floor. His clothes tore off of his body. Then his _skin_ did too! Under where his skin was, he grew huge gray muscles. He stood up and roared! He was easily three feet taller. Then he smiled at them. If his old smile sent chills down Moon's spine, this one froze her solid.

"Everyone back!" Guardian called. He ran at Desmond, but he just backhanded him into the wall.

Superboy jumped at him, getting a good hit on him. But Desmond shook it off and returned one of his own. Superboy threw three punches that connected with his face, but Desmond barely looked fazed. He punched Superboy into the wall. He got right up and jumped to slam down on top of him with a mighty shout. Desmond roared and tackled him out of midair, through the ceiling.

"OK, that's one way to bust through the ceiling." Robin fired his cabled through the hall

"You think lab coat planned that?" Kid asked as he grabbed on to Robin.

"I doubt he's planning anything anymore." Aqualad muttered. He looked over to Moon who was still on her knees, staring at the floor. "Moon!" He shouted. She didn't react. He ran over to her. "Moon!" Nothing. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Moon!"

"Huh... I uh..." She muttered.

"I need you to focus!" Aqualad pleaded.

"R-right." She nodded. "I'm good."

Aqualad nodded. He looped an arm over her shoulder and she flew him up through the hole.

They landed just in time for Desmond to throw Superboy into them.

"Need help beautiful?" Kid reached out to help her up. She took his hand. They all readied themselves for the next attack.

Desmond charged them, but they charged back. Kid Flash got to him and slid right under him. He looked behind him confused, but then Aqualad and Superboy punched him in the face. Kid got on all fours behind him so that he fell over on his back.

"Learned that one in kindergarten!" Kid smiled.

"What kindergarten did you go to?!" Moon asked.

Robin flipped over him and threw two birdarangs at Desmond, who batted them away. Moon flicked out her light whip and flicked it across his chest. An electric current zapped him. He growled but didn't seem to bothered. As he rolled over Superboy went to grab him, but Desmond grabbed him and slammed him against one of the stone pillars then punched him into it, nearly shattering the pillar. Aqualad wrapped a water whip around his arm on his back swing. When he pulled his arm forward, Aqualad came with it. He drove his knee into the monster's face then formed his water into a mace. Before he could hit him, Desmond caught the mace and threw Aqualad on the ground, then threw Superboy into another pillar. Moon jumped on his back and tried to get him into a sleeper hold. He just grabbed her arm and threw her at Superboy. Superboy lept forward and caught her before she hit the ground.

"I gotcha!" he said.

"I can handle myself!" Moon growled.

"You're welcome." He sighed.

Kid Flash dashed at him, but the monster grabbed his arm, smashing him into Aqualad as he got up. He then punched Aqualad straight through another pillar, then slammed him into another one. Superboy punched him in the leg and jumped on his back. Desmond tossed Aqualad aside and tried to throw off Superboy. Moon charged him with her light whip in hand.

"Superboy! Close your eyes!" She shouted.

She pointed her whip at him and removed the focuser. A bright flash burst in Desmond's face, partially blinding him. Her light whip now useless, she tossed it aside and punched him in the face. Even partially blinded, Desmond was able to smack Moon into the wall. He then grabbed Superboy and used him to smash straight through the pillar next to him. Kid Flash ran up and punched him in the face, taking the remaining skin on his face with him.

He looked at it and smiled. "Got your nose!" He joked.

Desmond threw down Superboy and charged at Kid. He narrowly escaped.

"Aqualad! Superboy! Moon!" Robin shouted. We all looked at him. "We need to lour him into breaking all of the pillars so that the building collapses on him." He said, showing us on a schematic of the building.

"Doesn't that mean it will collapse on us too?!" Moon snapped.

"Don't worry, I've got it figured out." Robin assured her.

"OK, I guess." She sighed.

"I just need you to help KF." Robin said. "Distract him."

"You need a distraction," Moon said, taking out a spare light whip, "you've got it."

She flew at Kid to help him. He ran away from Desmond as just as he punched through another pillar.

"Come and get me you incredible _bulk!_ " He shouted.

Kid and Moon lead him over to another of the pillars as Superboy and Aqualad destroyed the others. Robin drew a big "X" on the ground and Aqualad covered the ground with water. Kid ran along the water, leading Desmond over it. Superboy jumped up and punched him in the face, while Moon flew in fast and low, taking his feet out from under him. Aqualad electrified the water with a touch.

"Move!" Robin shouted. Birdarangs that he had strategically placed around the pillars all blew up at the same time bringing the whole building down on top of them. They all ran for the exits, but it was clear that they weren't going to make it! Suddenly, Superboy jumped on top of Moon, Aqualad jumped on Kid and Robin was caught in the middle of them.

"What are you-" Moon was cut off as the rubble hit them.

Everything was dark for a moment, then there was a slight light. The light grew brighter, then before she realized, Moon was staring at Superboy holding a boulder above her in torn clothing. He threw the stone away and turned to her. He reached out to her, and when he did, the moonlight shined in his blue eyes. Suddenly Moon felt as if she was very warm. She took his hand, it was strong, yet it didn't have any callouses.

Everyone stood up. They were all in torn clothes! Moon looked down at herself. She nearly swore! Her suit was ruined!

"Huh...huh..." Aqualad breathed. "We... huh... did it!"

"Was there... huh... ever any doubt?" Robin asked. He and Kid Flash high-fived but it looked like it hurt.

"'I've got it... huh... all figured out huh?" Moon asked Robin.

"A minor miscalculation." He grinned.

She walked over to Desmond. He was trapped under a load of rubble. She glared at him. "You won't hurt me anymore!" She whispered.

"What?" Superboy asked.

"Nothing." She muttered.

"See?" Kid asked. "The moon!"

"What?" Moon asked.

"Oh, uh not you! Long story." He said.

"Whatever." She shrugged.

Out of the light of the moon came a figure, flying toward them. "Oh, _and_ Superman. Do we keep our promises, or what?" Kid continued.

"Again, what?" Moon asked.

"You had to be there." Kid shrugged.

"Ugh." Moon sighed.

The entire Justice League was assembled around them in a moment.

"Oh, God..." Moon sighed, seeing Night fly in on his hover-glider.

Superboy stepped forward and held up his torn shirt to show Superman the shield. He did _not_ look happy.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman asked.

Kid Flash stepped forward and muttered, "He doesn't like being called an 'it.'"

"I'm Superman's clone!" He proclaimed.

Everyone in the Justice League looked at each other with concern.

"Start talking." Batman instructed.

* * *

After they explained everything to the Justice League, Moon watched as they hauled Desmond away in a green bubble of some sort. Superboy seemed lost in thought, not that he had a lack of things to think about. He looked over to where Superman, Wonder Woman, Night and Martian Manhunter were all discussing... things. They all looked over at him for a moment. Moon placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her with a scowl for a moment, but then his expression lightened sightly.

Superman walked over to them. "Huh, we'll uh- we'll figure something out for you. _The League_ will. I mean. For now I... better make sure they get that Blockbuster creature squared away." With that he flew away.

"Wow..." Moon muttered.

Aquaman, Batman, Flash and Night all walked up to them. "Cadmus will be investigated." Batman spoke, "All fifty two levels. But let's make one thing clear-"

"You should've called!" Flash interrupted.

Batman glared at him. "End results aside, we are not happy. You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives."

 _"It was so dangerous, and reckless and stupid and-"_ Night ranted.

Kid whispered to the others, "I didn't know a robot could get that mad."

"The point is," Batman said, "you will _not_ be doing this again."

"I'm sorry, but we will." Aqualad said defiantly.

"Aqualad, stand down." Aquaman ordered.

"Apologies, my king, but no." Aqualad said. Aquaman raised his eyebrow in surprise. "We did good work here tonight; the work you trained us to do. Together, on our own, we forged something powerful, important."

"If this is about your treatment at the Hall," Flash said, "the four of you."

"The _five_ of us." Kid corrected. "And it's not."

 _"This is ridiculous! Moon, get over here now!"_ Night insisted.

"No!" She shouted at him. Night was shocked by her reaction. "I can take care of myself, Night. _We_ can take care of ourselves."

"Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us, or why teach us at all?" Robin asked.

"Why let _them_ tell us what to do?" Superboy asked. He walked up and stared Batman in the cowl. "It's simple, get on board, or get out of the way."

Bat man scowled at them as they stood together. "Give me three days." He said.

"Three days isn't so long." Kid shrugged.

 _"Don't tell me you're actually considering this!"_ Night asked, outraged. Batman didn't say anything. _"Unbelievable!"_

"Uh, guys?" Robin asked. He pointed at Superboy. He had nowhere to go."

"Hey Supey, how 'bout you come stay with me?" Kid asked.

He seemed to perk up a bit. "Fine." He said.

Night grabbed onto Moon's arm. _"Come on! We have a_ lot _to discuss."_ He was livid.

"I don't want to talk to you!" She shouted. Night was taken aback. Moon took a running start before jumping into the air. She was gone in seconds.

* * *

 **|DARK  
|July 5, 03:12 PDT**

 **"RECOGNIZED: Moon, B-04"**

Angel stepped out of the Zeta-tube with a sigh of anger. She flew up to the rafters, which had been outfitted to act as her living quarters. She peeled off her ruined suit and jumped in the shower. The warm water felt so good. Her wings had somehow gotten so dirty that they looked gray! She picked the little bits of rubble from her hair and from in between her feathers. She found so much, she felt like a vacuum! After getting out of the shower, she slipped into her pajamas and fuzzy slippers. She had to walk around with her wings outstretched so that they could drip dry. If she used a towel her feathers would get all scraggly and a blow drier would make them puff up. Then she went to the kitchen and pulled the eggs out of the fridge. She turned on the stove and started frying her food, all the while trying to forget what Double X had said.

 **"RECOGNIZED: Night, 09"**

 _"Angel?"_ Night shouted. Angel ignored him. She heard him running up to her room. _"Angel?"_ He asked again. _"Angel?!"_ He then walked in the kitchen. _"Angel."_

 **"What?"** Angel signed to him.

He took off his helmet. **"What's wrong with you?"**

 **"Me? What's wrong with you?!"** She asked.

 **"Why did you go with them? You could've been hurt!"** He placed a hand on her shoulder.

She pushed his hand off. **"Stop treating me like a baby, Papa! I can take care of my self!"  
**

His eyebrows raised up. **"What's gotten into you?"**

 **"I am not a kid, and still you treat me like a baby!"**

He tilted his head to the side. **"Is that really what you want to talk about?"**

 **"Yes! Well, mostly."**

 **"What is it?"**

She thought for a moment. **"How could you not tell me?!"**

 **"Tell you what?"**

 **"That I'm a _clone!"_**

 **"What?!"**

 **"I'm not even a real person! I'm just a copy!"** A sob broke in her chest.

 **"Angel, you are a real person."** He insisted.

 **"I once asked you where I came from. You said that you found me in an alley in DC. Was it anywhere near Cadmus?"**

He sighed. **"Yes."**

"Oh god!" She gasped. "It's true!" She fell to her knees and started sobbing.

 _"Angel, it doesn't matter where you came from!"_ Darius knelt down next to her. _"You're my daughter, and I love you."_

She wanted to say it back to him, but she couldn't stop crying. So she just hugged him close as he rubbed her back right in between her wings.

After she could speak again she asked, "You want any eggs?"

He chuckled in his throat. _"I think you burned them."_

Angel realized that he was right, she could smell them burning. "Damn." She swore.

 _"Language."_

"Sorry." She sighed. The pulled away and she looked up at him with tears still in her eyes. "I love you, Papa."

 **"I love you more."** He signed. He placed his lips on her on her forehead.

* * *

AN: So there you have it! I hope you enjoyed! And don't worry, we'll find out more about Angel's past, in time. And as always, thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 3: Welcome to Happy Harbor

AN: I made a Deviantart account if that interests any of you. The link is on my account. Also please checkout my main story: Green to Go.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Young Justice, DC Comics is owned by Warner Brothers. Please support the official release.

* * *

 **|MOUNT JUSTICE  
|July 8, 08:02 EDT**

The three days had really been trying. Especially for Angel. Even if Batman had decided to allow them to form their team, there was no guarantee that Darius would allow her to join them. There was not a moment when her nerves weren't on high alert. So when Darius told her to get dressed early in the morning she was skeptical, but hopeful.

 **"RECOGNIZED: Night, 09; Moon, B-04"**

They stepped out into someplace that Angel had never been before. It looked like they were in some kind of underground fortress. Batman, Robin; who was wearing civilian clothes with sunglasses, Aquaman, Aqualad, Black Canary, Captain Marvel and Red Tornado were all already there.

Angel gasped and looked at Night, "Does this mean-"

 _"Hold your horses, I want to see what Batman has to say."_ Night sighed.

"And if he says yes?" Angel asked, biting her bottom lip in anticipation.

 _"I want to see what he's got planned."_ Night said.

"And...?" Angel asked again.

 _"And_ maybe _."_ He relented finally.

"Yes!" Angel cheered.

 _"I said '_ maybe _.'"_ Night repeated.

"'Maybe' means 'yes!'" Angel smiled.

 _"No, maybe means maybe."_ Night insisted.

Angel smiled. "We'll see." As he talked to Batman, she walked out into the center of a large circular stage-like arena in the center of the cavern. She sauntered up to Robin and smiled at him. "Where's Kid and Superboy?"

"Kid's late as usual and since Superboy was staying with him, he is too." Robin shook his head.

 **"RECOGNIZED: Hawkman, 10"** The winged man walked out of the Zeta-tube and walked over to Batman to talk with him.

"I hope they don't take too long." Angel said. "I'm excited to start!"

"We all are." Aqualad smiled.

"This _is_ our chance to finally prove ourselves." Robin added.

"I thought that was at Cadmus." Angel suggested.

"Cadmus got them to notice us," Aqualad declared, "now we prove ourselves."

"Hmm..." Angel muttered.

 **"RECOGNIZED: Flash, 04; Kid Flash, B-03; Superboy, B-05"**

"Finally!" Angel shouted as Kid Flash and Superboy walked up next to her, both in civvies.

"Sorry, babe." Kid rubbed the back of his head, "I slept in, dreaming of _you!_ " Angel just rolled her eyes.

Batman walked forward and immediately started, "This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League. We're calling it into service again. Since you five are determined to stay together and fight the good fight, you'll do it on League terms. Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary is in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions."

"Real missions?" Robin questioned.

"Yes. But covert." Batman answered.

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff." Flash explained. "There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests."

"But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter. Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly." Aquaman added.

"The six of you will be that team." Batman finished.

"Cool!" Robin cheered. "Wait, six?"

Batman looked somewhere behind them. They all turned to see a little green-skinned girl walking up to them next to Martian Manhunter. That guy always gave Angel the creeps.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian." Batman introduced.

"Hi!" She greeted.

"Liking this gig more every minute!" Kid whispered to Robin. Turning to face her, "Welcome aboard! I'm Kid Flash. This is Robin, Aqualad. It's cool if you forget their names!"

"It is an honor to be included." She said politely.

"Oh thank god!" Angel sighed. Everyone looked at her. "What?" She asked. "I didn't want to be the only girl here!"

Robin noticed that Superboy was the only one who hadn't stepped forward to greet her. "Hey Superboy," he called, "come meet Miss M."

As he walked over, her shirt somehow changed from the white one it was before to a black one, matching his. "I like your t-shirt." She said. "What do you think?"

Superboy smiled back at her. Something about it made Angel feel a little uneasy. Robin gave Superboy a friendly elbow in the chest. Kid threw an arm around him.

" _Today_ is the day." Aqualad stated proudly.

"Was that a joke, water-boy?" Angel quirked her eyebrow at him.

 _"Moon."_ Night called.

She jogged excitedly over to him. " _Well?_ " She asked.

He turned to the Zeta-tubes. _"We'll see how it works out."_

"Yes!" She cheered.

* * *

 **|MOUNT JUSTICE  
|July 18, 11:16 EDT**

 **"RECOGNIZED: Robin, B-01; Kid Flash B-03"**

The two rushed forward excited.

"Did you ask him?" Robin asked.

"What did he say?!" Kid asked.

"He's arriving now." Aqualad told them.

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Kid demanded. He rushed of towards the entrance. Angel laughed and flew off after them.

A ramp lowered leading out of the mountain. Red Tornado flew down to them on, lo and behold, a red tornado.

"Red Tornado!" Kid greeted.

 _"Greetings."_ Red Tornado said in a voice too much like Night's for Angel's comfort. Not identical, but still similar. _"Is there a reason you intercept me outside the Cave?"_

"We hoped you had a mission for us." Aqualad informed him.

 _"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility."_ He replied.

"But it's been over a week and nothing-"

Red Tornado held up his hand, stopping him. _"You will be tested soon enough. For the time being, simply enjoy each other's company."_

"This team is not a social club." Aqualad reminded.

 _"No, but I am told that social interaction is an important team building exercise._ _Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourself with the Cave."_ Tornado suggested. He walked inside.

Kid punched Robin on the arm. " _Keep busy!_ " He whispered.

"What?" Angel asked.

"Does he think we're falling for this?" Robin asked.

"Falling for what?" Angel asked, very confused.

"Oh! I'll find out!" Miss M offered. She stared at Red Tornado for a moment, then sighed. "I'm sorry, I forgot he's a machine. Inorganic I cannot read his mind."

"Nice try though." Kid smiled. "So uh, you know what I'm thinking right now?"

"We all know what you're 'thinking now!'" Robin elbowed him.

"And now we tour the clubhouse." Aqualad hissed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Angel asked as they walked inside.

Aqualad sighed. "It's something that Speedy said."

"When?" Angel asked, shocked.

"Last night." Robin informed her.

"You guys all went out and didn't call me?!" She squealed in anger.

"Um..." Miss M tried to change topic, "Well, Superboy and I live here. We can play tour guides."

Superboy groaned, "Don't look at me."

"We wont!" Kid dismissed him. He smiled at Miss M, "A private tour sounds much more fun! Well," He looked at Angel, "maybe I can make room for one more."

Angel rolled her eyes.

"She never said 'private!'" Robin scoffed.

"Team building." Aqualad stated. "We'll all go."

"I'm OK with that." Angel shrugged.

"So... this would be our front door." Miss M said as she walked down the ramp.

"And this would be the back!" She said as they all walked out of the Cave through an opening on the other side of the cliff. "The Cave is actually the entire mountain!"

As they all walked back in Kid explained, "It was hollowed out and reinforced by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the League."

"Then why abandon it for the Hall of Justice?" Superboy asked.

"Well, not really the Hall..." Angel muttered.

"The Cave's secret location was... compromised." Aqualad told them.

"So they traded it in for a tourist trap?" Superboy asked. "Yeah, that makes sense."

"If villains know of the Cave, we must be on constant alert." Miss M pointed out.

"The bad guys know, we know they know about the place so they'd never think to look here." Robin said, taking her hand.

Kid took his hand off of hers, "Uh, he means, we're hiding in plane sight."

"Ah." Miss M sighed, "That's much... clearer."

"Wow, could they be more obvious?" Angel whispered to Aqualad.

"Neither of them are very subtle." He chuckled.

"Subtle about what?" Superboy asked.

"Uhh... super hearing. Right." Angel muttered to herself. "It's nothing."

He raised his eyebrow at her. Then he sniffed the air. "I smell smoke." He told everyone.

"My cookies!" Miss M gasped. She flew off down the hall.

"Cookies?" Angel asked.

They all followed her into the kitchen where she used telekinesis to pull sheet tray with pieces of charcoal on them out of the oven and place it on the island.

Miss M looked very disappointed. "I was trying out Grammy Jones recipe from episode seventeen of- Huh, never mind!"

Angel gave her a sympathetic look. "I understand your pain. I've burnt my fair share of cookies."

"I bet they'd have tasted great!" Robin tried to cheer her up. "He doesn't seem to mind."

Everyone looked to Kid Flash who was eating the burned food. "I have a serious metabolism." He said.

"I'll... make more." Miss M offered.

"It was sweet of you to make any." Aqualad complimented.

"Thanks Aqualad." Miss M sighed.

"We're off duty, call me Kaldur'ahm. Actually, my friends call me Kaldur." He smiled.

"I'm Wally," Kid said. "See I already trust you with my secret ID. Unlike Mr. Dark-Glasses over here." He gestured to Robin. "Batman's forbidden boy wonder from telling anyone his real name."

"Mine's no secret, it's M'gann M'orzz." Miss M announced. "But, you can call me Megan. It's an Earth name. And I'm on Earth now!"

"How about you?" Superboy asked Angel.

"Yeah, you've never told us, angel." Wally stated.

"Actually, you got it. I'm Angel." She said.

"It fits." Wally sighed.

"No kidding?" Angel asked sarcastically, spreading her wings a little.

"Uh, no. I meant-" He tried to save face.

"They're so pretty!" M'gann gaped.

"Um... thanks." Angel blushed.

Superboy looked at the floor and started walking away. Then he stopped and turned to M'gann.

"Get out of my head!" He shouted.

Then suddenly a voice spoke in Angel's mind. It was M'gann's voice.

 _"What's wrong? I don't understand. Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically."_

The feeling of someone else in her head brought back memories of Cadmus. Angel unconsciously collapsed to her knees. Holding her head, she began screaming in terror.

"Angel!" Kaldur knelt next to her. He wrapped his arms around her to try and calm her down, but she just kept screaming in horror.

 _"Oh my gosh! Is she OK?"_ M'gann's voice said.

"M'gann, stop!" Kaldur insisted. All of a sudden the feeling of someone else in her mind went away and Angel stopped screaming. She clung onto Aqualad as he tried to calm her further. Wally, Superboy and Robin also tried to help. "Things are different on Earth. Here, your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy."

"Cadmus's little psychic G-gnomes left a bad taste in Superboy's brain, but what happened to Angel?" Wally asked.

"I-I'm so sorry." Angel said, getting a hold of herself. She was still shaking. "I-I just... I'm sorry, M'gann." She looked at the martian.

"No! _I'm_ so sorry!" M'gann insisted. She seemed so horrified at what she had done. "I didn't know!"

"No! It's not you! It's that..." She faltered looking at everyone. She could see Superboy look at her. "I had a really bad experience with a telekinetic villain while with Night." She lied.

"Oh..." M'gann sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's OK, it was just too much of a shock." Angel said. Superboy raised his eyebrow at her, but he said nothing.

"I-I didn't mean to-" M'gann stuttered.

"Just stay out!" Superboy shouted. He walked over and sat on the couch in the living area next to the kitchen.

M'gann bumped her head with the heel of her hand, "Hello Megan! I know what we can do!" She flew off down the hall with Wally, Kaldur and Robin in tow. Angel was about to follow when Superboy stopped her.

"Why didn't you tell them you're a clone?" He asked.

"Shh! Keep it down!" She looked at where they had left to make sure that they didn't hear.

" _I'm_ the one with super hearing." He reminded.

"Um... yeah. I know." Angel rubbed the her arm.

"So why didn't you tell them?" He asked.

"You wouldn't understand." Angel sighed.

"Yeah, I would." He insisted.

Angel glared at him. " _No_ , you wouldn't." She retorted. "Even though you may think you can, you can't. You've always known you were a clone. Me- for the last six months, I was my own person."

Superboy glared at her. "So I'm not my own person!?"

"No! That's not what I-"

"Forget it!" He stormed off after the others.

"Superboy!" She called after him.

"Don't talk to me." He snapped.

Angel sighed to herself. Why did she open her mouth?! Silently she followed the others.

* * *

"It's my Martian Bio-Ship." M'gann announced to everyone as the elevator doors opened.

They all walked out to see what looked like a huge red and black football.

"Cute." Wally smiled. "Not aerodynamic, but cute."

"It's at rest silly!" M'gann smiled. "I'll wake it." She held her hand out and the ship transformed into something that looked more like, well, a ship. With two more movements of her arm, the ship turned around and lowered a gangplank while a door opened up.

"Well, are you coming?" M'gann asked.

"I've never actually been in a ship." Angel muttered.

"Really, why not?" M'gann asked. As an answer, Angel spread her wings. "Oh, hello, Megan!" She bumped her head with the heel of her hand again.

They walked into the ship. The walls rose up into the ceiling, Star Trek style, and six seats appeared.

"Strap in for launch." M'gann said.

Angel made sure to take the seat on the other side of the ship from Superboy, next to Megan. She had to spread her wings a bit to sit down. As she sat down two belts crossed across her chest and secured her into the seat. She tried not to panic and cause another incident.

"Whoa!" Robin exclaimed.

"Cool." Wally smiled.

"Red Tornado, please open the bay doors." M'gann asked.

He did. Two round devices on sticks popped out of the ground in front of M'gann. She held out her hands to them and they took off.

"Incredible!" Robin awed.

"Huh, she sure is." Wally drooled, staring at M'gann. "I-I mean, the ship! Which, like all ships, is a she."

"Fast with his feet, not so much with his mouth." Robin teased.

"Dude!" Wally shouted. The whole while, Angel was clinging to her seat. "You OK?"

"I'm just not used to _not_ being in control when I fly." Angel complained.

"I may not have psychic powers, but I can guess what you're thinking." Kaldur whispered to Superboy. "You overreacted and you don't know how to apologize. Just say sorry."

Superboy thought for a moment. Although he was correct, Superboy didn't think that they were thinking of the same girl.

"He'll come around." Robin whispered to M'gann.

"He doesn't seem to like me much." She whispered back.

"You guys remember he has _super hearing_ , right?" Wally whispered to them. They all looked at him.

"Hey, how about showing us a little martian shape-shifting?" Robin suggested.

"Flight boring you?" Angel asked.

M'gann was all to eager though. She stepped up and turned into a _female_ version of Robin in his costume. Then into a _female_ version of Kid Flash.

"Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?" Wally asked rhetorically.

"Yes." Angel answered anyway. He just shrugged at her.

"Impressive," Robin clapped. "But, you know you're not exactly going to fool anyone with those."

"Mimicking boys is a lot harder." M'gann said.

"So how about me?" Angel asked. M'gann smiled and turned into an identical copy of her, _without_ her wings. "Um, you missed something." Angel muttered.

She turned back. "Anything... extra is also difficult." She sighed.

"Still, impressive." Robin repeated.

"And, your clothes...?" Kaldur asked.

"They're organic," M'gann explained, "like the ship. They respond to my mental commands."

"As long as they're the only ones." Superboy growled.

"Superboy!" Angel gasped.

M'gann looked hurt. Wally tried to change the subject, "Can you do that 'ghosting through walls' thing that Manhunter does?"

"Density shifting?" M'gann asked, "No. It's a very advanced technique."

"Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a wall." Robin laughed, "When he tries it? Bloody nose!"

"Dude!" Wally shouted.

"Here's something I can do!" M'gann cheered. "Camouflage mode."

 _"Red Tornado to Miss Martian,"_ The radio sounded. _"An emergency alert was triggered at the Happy Harbor Power Plant. I suggest you investigate. Covertly. I'm sending coordinates."_

"Received. Adjusting coarse." M'gann replied.

"Huh, Tornado's _keeping us busy_ again." Robin complained.

"Well, a simple fire lead you to Superboy, we should find out what's causing the alert." M'gann surmised.

"I think I know the cause." Superboy pointed out.

A tornado was headed straight for them. M'gann tried to fly away but it was too late; they got dragged in.

"Oh god!" Angel screamed.

After a moment, M'gann was able to pull out of the tornado and land. Everyone dropped out. Angel fell to knees.

"I never thought I'd say this but, I hate flying." Angel groaned.

The sound of screams as the tornado ran into the power plant. "Robin, are tornadoes common in New England?" Kaldur asked. He turned and saw that he was gone. "Robin?"

A childish cackle sounded in the air. "He was just here!" M'gann stated, confused.

"Someone's got to get a leash for that bird." Angel muttered. The windows on the factory building exploded outward. "Huh... let's go get him!"

She flew off toward a window, getting there just in time to see a red robotic man blast wind at Robin, throwing him into a pillar.

"Robin!" She cried.

Diving down, she shot straight at the robot man. He just blasted a gust of wind at her, knocking her of course and sending her flying into the wall. Everyone ran in and joined them. Kid Flash ran over to Angel and helped her up.

"Who's your new friend?" Superboy asked.

"Didn't catch his name but he plays kind of rough." Robin called.

 _"My apologies,"_ The robotic man said. _"You may address me as Mr. Twister."_ With that he blasted another gust of wind at them. Then formed a small tornado to throw Superboy the other direction. Angel flew up to catch him, but was hit by another gust of wind. She crashed into the wall next to Superboy and fell to the ground with him. Wally took out his goggles and slipped them over his head. Angel pushed herself to her feet. They all readied themselves for a fight.

Wally ran forward and drove both of his feet into his chest. Twister just launched him behind himself out of the factory. Kaldur and M'gann went at him together, but were still blown away. Angel flew at him, pulling her light whip out from her boot. Twister aimed his hands at her to shoot another gust of wind. Before he could, she flicked it on and hit one of his hands out of the way. But the other one was enough to throw her into a pillar.

 _"I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero."_ Twister proclaimed. _"I was not, however; expecting children."_

Robin threw two birdarangs at him. "We're not children!" He shouted.

Twister created a wall of wind to block it, but the first birdarang exploded, forcing the wind away. The second implanted it's self in Twister's chest. He merely flicked it off. _"Objectively you are. Have you no adult supervision? I find your presence here quite... disturbing."_

"Well, we hate to see you disturbed." Robin shouted. "Let's see if you're more _turbed_ once we kick your can!"

M'gann destroyed a pipe above him, blasting him with steam. He didn't react, but Superboy used the cover to leap at him. Twister noticed though, and blasted him out of the air and crashing into M'gann. Robin and Kaldur ran forward, but Twister created miniature cyclones under them and slammed them together. Angel flew at him from the right, but he created a gust to make her veer off into Kaldur as he got up.

 _"Indeed. That was quite turbing."_ He said. He rose up and flew out the bay door behind him. _"Thank you."_

"Hey! Don't run away from us!" Angel shouted after him. She flew out after him.

Wally got up from the trees he had crashed into and ran up to Twister. "What have you done to my team?!" He asked.

 _"Embarrassed them, largely."_ Twister scoffed. He made a tornado that launched him at the wall of the factory.

"Wally!" Angel flew straight into the wind, grabbed him and flew out.

"Whoa!" He sighed, "Thanks, babe. You always did sweep me off my feet."

Angel set him down as the others walked out of the building.

 _"I would've thought you would've_ all _learned your limitations by now."_ Twister said exasperated.

"What do you want?!" Kaldur sounded very done.

 _"Isn't it obvious?!"_ Twister asked. _"I'm waiting for a_ real _hero."_

"What?!" Angel asked, very offended.

"Read his mind. Find a weakness." Kaldur told M'gann.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to do that." M'gann asked.

"It's _OK_ with the bad guys!" Robin informed her.

M'gann held a hand to her head. "Nothing! I'm getting nothing!" She bumped her head again. "Hello Megan! Mr. Twister is Red Tornado in disguise! He's inorganic! An android. And how may androids do you know that can generate tornadoes?"

"Red Tornado sent us here." Kaldur surmised.

"After saying we'll be 'tested soon enough,'" Robin added, " _this_ is his test! Something to keep us _busy!_ "

"Speedy called it." Wally snapped. "We're a joke."

Kaldur struck his fist in anger. Angel pounded her fist on the wall. "Ugh! It's all been more baby treatment."

"This game, so over." Wally huffed. They all walked up to Twister.

"We know who you are and what you want." Robin called.

"So let's end this!" Kaldur shouted.

 _"Consider it ended."_ Twister said. He held up his hands, creating three tornadoes and darkening the sky.

"An impressive show, but we will not indulge you!" Kaldur shouted. "We will not engage."

Lightning struck behind Twister.

"Uh, can Red Tornado... do that?" Wally asked.

 _"You think_ I'm _T_ _ornado?"_ He asked. _"Ironic."_

Lightning struck right in front of them, blasting them all back. Superboy ripped off the remains of his jacket and jumped at Twister, just to be shot back by a blast of electricity. Twister started descending towards them, but then suddenly stopped.

 _"Fine then. I won't deny you children have power, but playing hide and seek with you will not help me achieve my objectives. So stay concealed! If you confront me again, I will show no mercy!"_ That said, Twister flew off.

"What?" Angel asked.

"What happened?" Wally asked.

"I placed the Bio-Ship between us." M'gann said.

Superboy smashed a rock in frustration. "And that's supposed to make it right? You tricked us into thinking Twister was Red Tornado!"

"Superboy!" Angel stepped in front of him and placed her hands on his chest, stopping him. "Calm down." He looked her straight in the face, a scowl firmly present on his features. Despite the harsh look, Angel didn't back down. Finally, Superboy looked away.

"She didn't do it on purpose." Kaldur soothed.

"It was a rookie mistake." Robin said. "We shouldn't have listened."

"You are pretty inexperienced." Wally shrugged. "Hit the showers, we'll take it from here."

"Stay out of our way." Superboy growled. Angel whacked his arm. He just huffed at her.

"You'll do better next time." Angel smiled at her.

Superboy jumped off after Twister, Wally took off running, Angel lept into the air and took flight, and robin ran after them.

* * *

Twisters swirled all around the harbor by the time they got there. They picked up boats in the bay and threw them towards the the people. Angel dove in fast and tackled a young kid out of the way.

"Careful out here!" She told him, "It's dangerous."

He nodded. "Thanks Mrs. Angel."

She set him down and he went running off to a waiting woman.

 _"Certainly_ this _will get the required attention."_ Twister hoped.

"You've got ours!" Wally shouted, charging at him. "Full and undivided!" He jumped and kicked him in the chest, sending him skidding back.

 _"Immaterial and insufficient!"_ Twister shouted. _"You are a distraction, I can no longer tolerate."_

Superboy came falling in with a mighty battle cry. Unfortunately, Twister heard the cry and got out of the way before he could hit him. He brought his arms back and launched two gusts of wind at them. It hit them hard, Superboy tried to tough it out but was blown away. Wally landed on his feet and ran at Twister again. Angel flew over and grabbed Superboy out of the air.

"Ugh! For future reference, don't shout when you're going for a surprise attack." Angel told him.

"Just stay back." Superboy said to her.

"Excuse me?!" Angel demanded.

"You're useless against Twister." Superboy pointed out. "You can't fly."

Angel raised her eyebrows at him. She took out her light whip and folded away her wings. Then she put a hand on Superboy's chest and, with strength, pushed him out of the way. She ran at Twister who was currently trying to blast Wally as he ran serpentine around. She ran right up and whipped him across his face. He looked at her in time to be hit with another strike. He blasted a gust of wind at her, but she lept out of the way. Superboy ran to join her but Twister just threw a boat at him. Just then, Robin and Kaldur arrived.

Twister blasted them with more wind, picking Kaldur up and throwing him around like a rag doll into the second story of a nearby building. Wally ran at him but was just thrown over his head. Angel flipped and brought both of her feed down at his head. Twister shot her up into the air. Using her wings, she glided to the ground. Robin threw some explosives at him, which he blew away in their own tornado. Superboy lept at him to knock him down, but he missed by a long shot. With a wave of his hand, Twister sent Superboy flying in the direction of Kaldur. Then Twister picked up a boat with tornado and sent it after him. Kaldur just got out of the way. When it hit it collapsed the whole house. Kaldur grabbed the engine of the boat and hurled it like a javelin at Twister, who just caught it in a blast of wind. Angel flew over to the wreckage and helped Superboy up.

"Who's useless now? You haven't even gotten one punch on him!" She gloated.

"Shut up!" He shouted.

Just then, M'gann's voice spoke in Angel's head.

 _"Listen to me. All of you!"_

"What did we tell you?!" Superboy roared. He looked at Angel with concern, but this time she was able to keep her cool.

 _"I know! And I know I messed up. But now I'm very clear on what we need to do!"_ M'gann insisted.

* * *

Red Tornado came flying in.

 _"Hit the showers."_ He instructed. _"I was hoping you could handle this. Clearly, you cannot."_

"But we've got a plan now!" Robin argued.

 _"The subject is not up for debate."_ Tornado insisted.

 _"I was beginning to believe you'd never show up."_ Twister complained.

 _"I'm here now!"_ Tornado retorted. He held out his hand, forming a tornado which he threw at Twister.

Twister created one of his own and canceled it out. Then, Twister thew a tornado at Tornado. He merely held up his hand to disperse it.

 _"We are evenly matched, Twister!"_ Tornado shouted. He held his hands behind him, forming a tornado behind him that hurled rocks at Twister.

 _"No, Tornado, we are not."_ Twister punched the ground making a jet of air that shattered the rocks. Then he blasted lightning at Tornado. Tornado floated up and avoided it, until the lightning struck a boat. The resulting explosion knocked Tornado to the ground. Twister flew forward and five cables extended out of his finger tips and hooked into Tornado's head. _"Remain still android, the reprogramming won't take long."_

Then Tornado grabbed on to the cables and turned to twister, his head morphing into M'gann's. "Longer than you might think."

 _"No!"_ Twister gasped.

M'gann held up her hand and blasted Twister away into a tornado. Twister was thrown the other way and the tornado slowed down to reveal Wally. Twister was thrown over to Superboy who wailed on him. Then with a powerful punch, Twister was sent careening into the bay. In the water, Kaldur smashed an anchor into his side. With a burst of electricity, he sent him flying back into the air and ripped his arm off. M'gann levitated him up after he landed. Sending a powerful wave of psychokinetic energy, she tore off his remaining arm. Robin threw two explosive birdarangs at him. The force of the blast forced him into the air. Angel dove at him at full speed, feet first. She collided with him, forcing him into the ground then she leaped off like the robot was a spring board. When she landed, Angel held up her hands in a sort of "ta-da" pose.

Twister struggled to his knees as the rest of the Team assembled in front of him. His chest spewed steam, opening up. A little skinny man fell out with a grunt.

"Foul!" He said. "I-I call foul!"

Angel walked up to him. "All's fair in love and war!"

Just then, M'gann levitated a boulder up and raised it high over the man.

"M'gann no!" Kaldur shouted.

But he couldn't stop her. She let her hand drop and the rock with it. Wally reached forward and grabbed Angel's hand, jerking her back, though she wouldn't have been crushed.

"Oh god!" Angel squealed.

"Don't know how things are done on Mars, but on Earth, we don't _execute_ our captives!" Robin hissed.

M'gann smiled. "You said you trust me." She lifted her hand, and the rock with it. The man was reduced to a pile of smashed metal. " _That's_ why I couldn't read his mind."

Wally picked up the android's eye. "Cool. Souvenir!"

"We should've had more faith in you." Kaldur placed his hand on M'gann's shoulder.

"Yeah! You rocked this mission!" Wally joked. "Get it? _Rocked!_ " Angel elbowed him in the chest.

"Ignore him." Robin smiled. "We're all just turbed you're on the Team."

"Well, I think this calls for cookies!" Angel cheered.

* * *

The Team assembled all of the parts of the android that they could find on a table back in the Cave. Angel poked at the machine's inner workings, trying to figure out how it worked when it was still one piece. She was so fascinated by everything about the android. She thought it was a shame that M'gann had to crush it.

"It was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you." Kaldur reported.

 _"Agreed."_ Tornado said.

"Is that why you wouldn't help us?" M'gann asked.

 _"No. This was your battle. I do not believe it is my roll to solve your problems for you."_ Tornado explained. _"Nor should you solve my problems for me."_

"But, if you're in danger-" M'gann argued.

 _"Consider this matter closed."_ With that, Tornado walked away.

"Batman, Aquaman and Flash; they'd have jumped right in to fix things." Wally pointed out.

"Night wouldn't have given us the mission in the first place." Angel added.

"Guess if we're going to have a baby sitter, a heartless machine is exactly what we need." Robin said.

"Dude, harsh!" Wally gasped.

 _"And in accurate. I have a heart, carbon-steel alloy."_ Tornado corrected. _"I also have excellent hearing."_

"Heh, right." Robin chuckled awkwardly. "Sorry, I'll strive to be... more accurate."

"And more respectful." Kaldur added.

"Speedy was so wrong." Wally said as he, Robin and Kaldur walked towards the hall.

"This 'team thing'-" Robin said.

"Might just work out." Kaldur finished.

As Angel was about to follow them, Superboy grabbed her arm. "What is it?" She asked.

"Look..." He sighed. "I know I'm... I'm not good at this... but... about what I said-"

"About me not being useful or about how you freaked out the other twelve times?" Angel interrupted.

She fully expected him to blow up, but he just grumbled. "All of it."

"Oh... OK." Angel was taken of guard.

"Look, I'm... huh... sorry." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um... me too." Angel said. He raised his eyebrow at him. "I shouldn't have said that you weren't your own person."

"You didn't." He said.

"I kind of did." Angel rubbed her arm. Superboy smiled at her. It made her happy to see him smile for real. "Let's go get some cookies."

"They're not made yet." Superboy pointed out.

"Shut up!" Angel punched him in the arm. She instantly regretted it as her hand flared up in pain.

As they walked into the hall, Superboy looked at M'gann. Words failing him, he just muttered, "Sorry."

She smiled at him.

"Come on M'gann!" Angel called. "Let's make some celebration cookies!"

"Coming!" M'gann called back.

"Uh... do tomatoes go in cookies?" Robin asked from the kitchen.

"Don't worry! You'll love them!" Angel assured him.

"Uh oh." M'gann gasped.

* * *

AN: One more down! And as always, thank you for reading.


	5. Chapter 4: What's the Story?

AN: I hope you like it!

 **DISCLAIMER:** I own none of this, DC Comics is owned and operated by Warner Brothers, please support the official release.

* * *

 **|COAST CITY  
|July 20, 18:33  
**

Angel sat on her bed with a pencil eraser placed firmly between her teeth as she stared at the picture of a knight on a horse that she had drawn on her sketchpad. She couldn't get the knight's arms right! First she made him too skinny then too buff. It was like he worked on the most effective bo-flex in existence! With a huff, she tried the face again. It wasn't too hard, but for some reason he looked a lot like Superboy.

 _Ring! Ring!_

Just then her holo-communicator buzzed. Angel squirmed her way to her bedside table, refusing to stand up. Nearly tripping over all of her assorted belongings the entire way there, she finally got to her destination. She picked up the watch that served as her communicator. With the push of a button, M'gann's face appeared.

"M'gann?" Angel asked confused. "What's up?"

"Wally suggested we go camping. He says we're going to make s'mores! I was wondering if you wanted to come?" She suggested.

Angel perked up. "Camping? You mean the whole team? Where would we do this?"

"Just outside the Cave. Wally says there's a full moon tonight." She added.

"Hmm..." Angel muttered. "I that does sound like fun..." She bit her bottom lip in thought. "One moment please!"

"Oh, OK." M'gann said.

Angel put down the communicator and rushed over to the ledge of her room. She jumped over the edge, landed gracefully, and ran into her father's office where he was looking over a case file.

 **"Papa!"** She signed.

 **"What?"** He asked.

 **"The Team is going camping outside the Cave. Can I go with them?"** She pleaded.

He quirked his eyebrow at her. **"You're all going?"**

 **"Yeah! Well, I'm pretty sure."** She guessed.

The man sighed. **"I guess it'll be fine. But be careful!"**

 **"Thank you, Papa!"** She hugged him before flying back to her communicator.

"M'gann? You still there?" She asked.

"Yeah." She responded.

"I'm in!" Angel cheered.

* * *

 **|MOUNT JUSTICE  
|July 20, 21:45**

Everyone was already there when Angel arrived. She had brought with her a pillow and a sleeping bag, not knowing if they had any waiting for her. Wally came running down the hallway carrying a load of gear, but it looked like there wasn't nearly enough for all of them. Angel was happy she had brought her stuff.

"...gathered couple of chairs, some firewood, scrounged the pantry for some graham crackers, chocolate and marshmallows and now we'l cozy up together outside," Wally stopped when he saw them, "just the two of us?"

"Two?" Angel asked.

"We're going to need a lot more stuff than _that_ if we're gonna go camping!" Robin pointed out.

"I hope you don't mind, I invited all the others to join the fun with the s'mores!" M'gann told him.

He deflated a little. "Yeah... the more the merrier!" He huffed.

Angel stepped forward and gently elbowed him in the ribs. "Come on, speedy, let's go find some more chairs and stuff."

Wally handed the supplies he had gathered to Kaldur and smiled at her. "Well, there are some perks to having more people.'

"Heh, a few." Angel humored him.

* * *

"This was a _great_ idea!" Robin cheered. "Don't you think, Wally? Camping in the great outdoors!"

"I don't remember inviting you. Besides, I did't say _camping._ I said camp _fire_. Big difference between just a campfire and the whole camping thing. I don't like camping... outside... Unless of course I'm camping with that _special_ someone!" He looked at M'gann.

"Dude, kinda bordering on creepy." Robin sighed.

"Well, I think all of us camping is a _wonderful_ idea!" M'gann cheered.

"She doesn't seem to think so." Wally said.

"She's probably on a sugar overload." Robin suggested.

"Thanks to Wally, I get to try s'mores for the first time!" M'gann smiled.

"Me too." Angel agreed through a mouthful of food. "Though, I feel it could use some garlic."

"Garlic?!" Robin asked.

"What can I say? I'm a sweetie!" Wally bragged. "Ha! Get it? Cause s'mores are sweet?"

"Ugh!" Angel sighed.

"So, is this what you do when you go camping? Sleep in these _flimsy_ things called "tents" and sit around the fire?" Superboy asked.

"Yeah, that's pretty much about it, so if you feel like heading home I can sit out here with Ms. M... _alone_."

"You're about as subtle as a train wreck, you know that?" Robin joked.

"You're not going to catch any fish unless you go fishing, dude." Wally said. He looked at Kaldur. "Sorry, no offence."

"No, usually you sit around the campfire and tell stories." Robin said.

"Scary stories!" Angel joked.

"Oh! I would _love_ to hear your story, Kaldur. Could you tell us how you became Aqualad?" M'gann asked.

"I was thinking of a ghost story type of thing, but I guess... whatever." Robin sighed.

"Actually, that does sound more interesting." Angel chimed in.

"Oh. I suppose I could do that if you do not think it will be too boring." Kaldur smiled.

"Not at all!" M'gann smiled. "I would love to hear it!"

"Well," he started, "I grew up in the city of _Shayeris_ , which is a city in Atlantis. Surface dwellers think all Atlanteans are the same, but our kingdom has many cities, many people, many cultures. When I was twelve, I completed my education and began mandatory service in the Atlantean military, which is standard for all at that age. After a while, I was transferred to the prestigious conservatory of sorcery in the Atlantean capital of Poseidonis. Queen Mera is the head mistress of the conservatory and wife of King Orin, Aquaman. It was a very different time for me. It was difficult, as it would be for anyone at age fourteen I suppose, but also a time in my life where I met my friends that I know will be with me for a lifetime.

"Then came a day... a _horrible_ day when Poseidonis was attacked by the Ocean Master. I can remember it vividly, as if it happened only yesterday. It was the day Aquaman nearly met his end. Aquaman and Ocean Master fought for what seemed like hours. When Aquaman and Ocean Master clashed, it seemed to shake the very foundations of the city. Ocean Master had gained the upper hand and nearly defeated Aquaman. Correction, Aquaman _was_ defeated. Garth, a fellow student, and I intervened on the king's behalf. It was the only thing we could think of doing. The danger did not occur to us, the only thing that mattered to us at the time was that our king was in trouble. It may have been one of the most foolish things Garth and I had ever done, as we nearly met our own end. We had no hope of defeating him whatsoever, but in the time we spent engaged in battle against the Ocean Master was time enough for our king to recover. That was all he needed as Aquaman finally triumphed over Ocean Master! He was able to drive him away from the city and save us all!

Aquaman is a being of two worlds. On the surface world he fights for justice for all beings. Under the sea he is a leader to many. Both carry the weight of responsibilities Only even the best of men can carry for so long. Even Aquaman cannot do both forever. Realizing that on the surface both Batman and Green Arrow had taken on apprentices that could one day take over their respective mantels, King Orin had been contemplating the same idea. With this in mind, he approached both Garth and myself with the possibility of becoming his proteges. I must admit the possibility intrigued me immediately. I had never been to the surface world. And I am the first to admit that I am a bit of an adventurer. Many is the day in class that I would dream of visiting distant oceans and possibly one day even the surface world. Both Garth and I _seriously_ considered the King's offer.

"Garth ultimately chose to continue his studies with Queen Mera at the conservatory of sorcery. For me, however; the chance to visit the surface world was a dream come true. So at the age of fourteen, I became Aqualad. I miss my friends. Garth, Tula..." He hesitated on that name. "But the chance to work with my mentor and King was an opportunity I could not pass up. I like to think the work I am doing makes a difference.

"The rest of the story you know. Aquaman brought Aqualad to the surface world... and now I am here with you."

"Wow. You actually _saved_ Aquaman!" Angel gaped.

"I wouldn't say that. Well, Garth and I were able to distract Ocean Master." Kaldur shrugged.

"Wow, so you _wanted_ to be Aqualad?" M'gann asked.

"Yes, the opportunity arose. I could think of no other path." He said.

"Yeah? If you think _he_ wanted to be Aqualad so bad, let me tell you about how _I_ got started." Wally bragged. He leaned in close, getting really dramatic. "It literally goes back a couple of generations, each generation of Flash started with a _bang!_ Literally! Jay Garrick was in a freak lab accident. _Boom!_ There it is! During the 40's and 50's he was everywhere! The fastest man alive! Jay Garrick was the first Flash! Then one day this guy comes long, a huge fan of the Flash, wanting to know all about this Jay Garrick, back in those days Jay didn't really hide his identity. He contacts Jay and the two spend hours talking about his adventures and about the accident that turned him into the Flash. This guy even goes so far as to _re-create_ the accident that created the original. But where Jay Garrick's accident was a total freak thing, this guy recreated the accident under laboratory conditions. He set the whole thing up in a lab and _tried_ to make it happen! Result? Still a big explosion! But, lo and behold he becomes speedy-Mcspeed-speed himself! Now he's the _Flash!_ Well, not the original Flash, but the new Flash... the Flash we all know! I mean, there's the Jay Garrick Flash and now there's the new Flash." He thought to himself. "You know, it just occurred to me that they could probably use different names. Anyway... This time he's even faster than Flash, well the old Flash... it gave him even _more_ speed!

"Okay, so check this! The second Flash is a fan of the first Flash- Jay Garrick, it turns out great minds think alike, cause I was a fan of the Flash- the second one, not the first one. Well, I was a fan of Jay Garrick, the first one after I got to know him. He was a little before my time. Long story short, one day I was in my uncle's house, stumbled across his notebooks and got the shock of a lifetime! That was the day I found out my uncle was _The Flash!_ Once the shock passed a bit, I kept reading. He was keeping a journal of all his experiments! Especially the one that made him the Flash, the second one, not the first-"

"We get it already!" Robin interrupted.

"When I found _that_ out, I would kind of keep hinting to my uncle that the Flash could maybe use a partner." He continued.

"Wait, 'hinted?'" Angel asked. "No offence but your idea of 'hinting' is blurting it out." She put air-quotes around the word "hinting."

"Well..." He trailed off. "I tried to convince him that Flash could _use_ and probably _needed_ a partner. I mean come on, by this time Bat's already had Robbie over here and Green Arrow had Speedy! This was a no-brainer! I've got t admit, Flash was a bit resistant at first."

"Does this sound confusing to anyone else?" Superboy huffed.

Angel rubbed her head. "A little."

"Just let me finish and you will be confused no more, beautiful." Wally promised. "So, having seen his journal just like he saw the previous Flash's, I try to re-create the experiment with my _own_ chemistry set. And you know what? I was able to do it!"

"The experiment actually worked?" Kaldur questioned.

"Well..." Wally hesitated. "Not at first, actually. It didn't happen at first, but a couple of weeks later, I was _off_ and _running!_ I couldn't wait to show Flash! When he saw that I had powers, how could he _not_ want me as a partner? You guys should've seen his face when I showed him! This time he _jumped_ at the chance to have a partner! lash couldn't wait to show the world! The Flash was beyond ecstatic! He couldn't contain his excitement! It was the greatest day in the history of the world! Why you ask?"

"Just for the record, we didn't." Robin interjected.

"That's the day the world got _Kid Flash!_ " Wally finished. He folded his arms over his chest in triumph. "You... are... welcome..." He said.

"I think it's nice the Flash was so excited to have you as his partner." Angel smiled.

"I doubt he really was." Robin huffed. " _Wally_ was probably the one who was so excited."

"Oh..." Angel muttered.

"Yeah, we're all so thrilled you're so speed capable." Robin said sarcastically.

"What's the matter? _Jealous?_ " Wally asked.

"Sheeyeah, _right!_ Jealous of _you?_ " Robin scoffed.

"Can you tell us about how you got started Robin?" M'gann asked.

Wally just burst into laughter. Angel elbowed him in the arm. "Are you kidding me?" He asked once he got his snorting under control, " _Bats_ won't even let him tell you his real name!" He started laughing again, "I mean you'll probably get a better origin story out of Supey over here." Angel elbowed him again.

"But you already told me his story. Didn't you? You said that the four of you rescued him from Cadmus." M'gann stated.

"Yeah, we did." Wally said.

"Yes. Chronologically, Superboy is only 16 weeks old." Kaldur said.

"And you have no memory of things before being rescued?" M'gann asked Superboy.

"I have some memories... from the G-gnome. It would teach me about the world outside while I was in the containment pod." He explained. Angel subconsciously wrapped her arms around her knees and hugged them to her chest.

"So you _can_ remember things? When you were in the containment pod they would feed you information and you could remember it right?" M'gann pointed out.

"I guess so." Superboy sighed.

"Well if you can remember what they taught you, you must've been thinking about things as they fed you information. What did you think about?" With each word M'gann said Angel felt more uneasy.

"When I was in the containment pod, I was fed information." Superboy growled. "I really didn't start thinking for myself until after I got out."

"Well what kinds of things do you think about now?" M'gann asked.

Superboy was silent for a moment. He seemed to stare at Angel for a moment. No one really noticed, except Angel. She blushed and looked between her feet. He looked away too. "The one thing..." he trailed off, "that's always on my mind...is..." everyone leaned in close to hear what he said, "destroying Superman." He stated flatly.

Everyone was stricken silent.

"Excuse me?!" Angel shrieked.

"Robin, did you hear what he just said?" Wally asked.

"Hunh? What?" He asked.

"Did you _hear_ what Superboy said?" Wally asked again. "He just said he wants to take down Superman!"

"Are you serious Superboy?" M'gann asked.

He got up from the log he was sitting on and turned away from everyone. "It's how I feel... sometimes. What if that's why I was created? What if that was the only reason I was created."

Angel stood up and walked over to him. Gently she put a hand on his shoulder. "Superboy..."

"That's not possible!" M'gann shouted.

"Yeah! Look at all the _good_ stuff you've done so far!" Wally added.

"What could possibly be the reasoning behind this thinking?" Kaldur asked.

"I just feel..." Superboy hesitated. "I don't know what I feel. Sometimes... _thoughts_ happen."

"Those would be silly thoughts! You should put them out of your head." M'gann said.

"He does have a valid point. We really don't know _anything_ about what they did to him yet." Robin pointed out.

"We _know_ he's one of the good guys and we know he's part of the Team!" Wally insisted.

"In my world, _actions_ speak louder than words. Superboy has proven his intentions with actions." Kaldur smiled.

"Yeah! You put those thoughts outta your head, Supey!" Wally said as he ran over to him. "Here. Have another s'more." He offered.

Superboy took it. "Thanks... everyone." Wally turned back to yell at Robin for spacing out but he didn't sound consoled to Angel.

Angel just gave his shoulder a squeeze. "I can guess what you're thinking." She whispered to him. "'Put those thoughts out of your head' is easier said than done." He looked up at her. "No matter what pops into your head from time to time. You're a good person. The way I see it, you are what you make yourself to be. _We_ especially have to believe that."

He gave her a small smile. She wrapped her arm around his and pulled him back to sit down with the others. It was odd for her, as he was so much taller than her, but he didn't fight.

"Hey!" Wally turned to M'gann. "You haven't told us about your story. What's the dealio with you, M'gann?"

"Yeah." Robin agreed.

"Oh... Okay. Since you told your stories... I guess... Well, I'm from Mars." She started. "Ugh! Hello Megan! You guys already know that! All Martians live in underground tunnels because the surface is uninhabitable. Our family lives are very intertwined. As you already know, we mostly communicate telepathically. The form of communication we use helps large Martian families maintain a sense of community and stay closer."

"Large? How many are in your family?" Wally asked.

"Martian families are usually quite large. I have twelve sisters and seventeen brothers! In my extended family I have over three hundred cousins." She answered.

"Three hundred?!" Wally asked, getting in her face.

"Yes..." M'gann answered.

"Are they all _hot_ girls like you?" He asked.

"Wow, you are a class act." Robin huffed.

"Dude! Three hundred girls that look like her?" Wally pointed out. "That's a planet I want to visit!"

"Well," M'gann corrected, "half of my cousins are males, but yes, most Martians look very similar... mostly green like myself and Uncle J'onn. But there are others with differences. There are also Martians that are red and white. Some on my planet do not see the whites as equals. My parents were _both_ green and I was raised in what you would call a "liberal" environment. My family... _I_...had no issue with white Martians. Others were not so tolerant... and the treatment of the white Martians was especially horrible."

"How did you happen to come to Earth?" Kaldur asked as he loaded another marshmallow onto his stick.

"Of all the brothers, sisters, parents, aunts, and uncles, the family member I was closest to was Uncle J'onn. We had a _great_ relationship." She told them. "We would watch his exploits on the Earth with the rest of the Justice League! He grew to be a true beacon of hope and stood for what our society could achieve. He became the most famous Martian in our history! Upon his return to Mars, it was declared a day of _planetwide_ celebration! When he came back it was not just for the adulation of our population. He also has a specific purpose in mind. Having learned about all of you, Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Moon and Speedy, J'onn decided now was the time to introduce a younger Martian hero to the Earth. J'onn J'onzz came to Mars and declared he would hold a competition to find the next Martian champion that would be returning with him to fly among the heroes of Earth! I decided _I_ would enter the contest, as did what seemed like half the Martian population. I; however, was coming to Earth. The competition was fierce... and dangerous. It was exciting and consumed or touched the lives of every single Martian on the planet. At first, Uncle J'onn seemed as if he didn't want me to compete. I thought maybe it was that he did not want me coming to Earth. I had seen some of his adventures, and they were life-threatening. and dangerous. But I was not going to let that stop me. I was determined to win! From everything I had seen and heard of Earth up until that point, I found that I loved it! I wanted to come see it for myself. I would not be bested! I won! The whole competition!" She threw her arms up in triumph. "My heart soared! I was coming to _Earth!_ this was the most exciting time of my life! Now I am here with _all_ of you, and I am part of the _Team!_ I truly love it."

"That's so nice." Angel smiled.

"We are happy to have you here with us as well, M'gann." Kaldur smiled warmly.

"You could say _that_ again!" Wally agreed.

"I agree!" Angel cheered. Everyone stared at her. She looked back at them in confusion. "What? Do I have chocolate on my face?" She started to touch around her mouth.

"Everyone else, disregarding me because I can't, has told _their_ origin story." Robin pointed out.

"Yeah," Wally smiled. "Tell us how you got the wings, beautiful."

"Oh..." Angel looked between her feet. "Well... I don't know... My story isn't really that interesting.""

"Please?" M'gann asked. "I am very interested."

Angel bit the bottom of her lip and dared a gaze up at Superboy. He nodded. "Well... about six months ago, Batman, Night and Flash found me while on on a routine mission in DC. I was in an alley somewhere. I don't remember it myself, but Night tells me that I was quite a sight. He said that Flash was the one who gave me the name 'Angel.' At least, indirectly. When he first saw my wings that was all he just blurted it out; I thought he was saying my name. I guess... it turns out... he was."

Everyone was silent for a moment. "So... why were you in that alley?" Robin asked finally.

Angel could feel Superboy's hand on her shoulder. It was strong, reassuring. "The truth is, I don't know. I don't really have any memories of before that. I couldn't even remember how to speak!"

"Wow..." Wally muttered.

"You can't remember anything before six months ago?" Kaldur asked.

"No." She sighed. Then a thought occurred to her. She perked up. "Oh! I know! I'll tell you the story of how I learned to fly!"

Everyone looked at her funny. "You had to _learn_ to fly?" Wally asked.

"Sort of." Angel started. "At first I could remember some stuff, like instinct, you know? But I was very far from smooth or coordinated. I was like a panicking chicken! But after a few weeks of learning English with Night, he felt it was important that I learn how to fly properly, so that I stopped breaking windows. But the issue was where to find me a teacher. I had been staring at the birds that flew around outside often, but that didn't help me much, so he needed someone I could talk with. Finally, Night decided to ask Hawkman and Hawkwoman, as they have wings. But when he asked them, they said that they don't have real wings! I mean- theirs are prosthetic. So they felt that they couldn't really help me. But Night was adamant! He insisted that they could help me to some degree. So finally, Hawkwoman agreed. Hawkman was still doubtful."

"So Hawkwoman taught you to fly?" Kaldur asked.

"Well... it wasn't as easy as you make it sound." Angel rubbed the back of her neck. "My first lesson was a train wreck! Hawkwoman came to visit me and Night. We went out to an open area and... well... I crashed into every tree in sight! I don't know how I didn't get brain damage! Shayera, that's Hawkwoman's real name, felt terrible! She blamed herself. She went off on Night, saying she knew that there was nothing she could teach me. But after I begged her to continue with me, with her making me swear that she wasn't responsible for anything that happened, I started improving bit by bit. By the time the sun had gone down that day, I was about ten times better. Even more so the next day! And after a week I was as good as the birds I used to watch. I even got the attention of Katar! Oh, that's Hawkman... but anyway, he joined in on my training. Before long, Shayera was feeling that I was almost better than her!

"And when I finally started as Moon with Night, three weeks later-"

"Wait, it took over two months for Night to let you join him?" Wally asked.

"Well, he's very overprotective..." Angel sighed.

"Who knew an android could be overprotective?" Robin laughed.

"After I had insisted- and kinda snuck out to help him three times- he let me join him, upon the condition I was able to get someone to train me. In hindsight, I think that was his idea of trying to stump me. But I called up Shayera and Katar. They were more than willing to train me. In fact, they were the ones who gave me the light whip, it's from Thanagar, their home planet. I did tweak it a little to make it into the whip I use today though."

"You 'tweaked' it?" Superboy asked.

"Yeah. I'm a bit of a whiz with tools. I built all of the robotics on my suit." Angel bragged.

"Cool. I love smart girls." Wally flirted.

"Very impressive." Kaldur remarked.

Robin stood up and stretched. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I think I've had one s'more _too_ many. I'm going to hit the old sleeping bag."

"Yes!" M'gann cheered. "This has been such a wonderful evening but I am _excited_ to sleep in a tent!"

Wally began to follow her. "I'm _right_ behind you!"

Robin grabbed his arm, "Yeah, but you're sleeping in _this_ tent right over here." He dragged him over the other way.

"Hey, next time, you think we should go camping for real, like at a _real camping_ place instead of just in our own backyard?" Wally asked.

"You don't strike me as the outdoorsy type." Robin laughed. "Tonight we're sleeping about five feet from Cave entrance, maybe next time we can try down the hill a bit."

"That was a fun evening," Kaldur said, "but I think will be turning in as well... unless you two would like some company, Superboy, Angel." Kaldur offered.

"No, that's okay. I just want to sit with the fire a bit longer."

"Well, if you need _anything,_ you know we are _all_ here for you." Kaldur said. He walked over to the boy's tent.

"I'll sit with you." Angel said.

"No. I'm good." Superboy said.

"You sure?" Angel offered.

"Yeah..." He muttered.

"O-Okay..." Angel said. "Goodnight."

"Yeah." He muttered.

She left him there, staring at the fire.

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 5: Drop-Zone

AN: Hope you enjoy!

 **DISCLAIMER:** I own none of this, DC Comics is owned and operated by Warner Brothers, please support the official release.

* * *

 **|CARIBBEAN SEA  
|June 22, 20:08 ECT**

The Team road to their first official mission in the Bio-Ship. Moon sat in her usual seat, the back. Miss Martian was driving, of course, Aqualad was in front of her with Superboy on the other side and Robin and Kid Flash in the front. Moon self-consciously fingered the button on her chest plate. The stealth-tech she had been working on was finally ready for a field test. She, Aqualad and Kid Flash had all been outfitted with new suits that incorporated it for easy camouflage. But she wasn't sure how well it would work.

"We're approaching Santa Prisca." Miss Martian announced.

Moon sighed. Go time. Batman had sent them to Santa Prisca to investigate why the neurosteroid that the factory on the island created, nicknamed venom, had been inexplicably cut off, yet the factory was still functioning at full capacity. It was very odd. Batman also made it very clear that it was a covert mission. Recon only. If necessary, the _Justice League_ will intervene. It was a little irritating to her. She felt almost as if the Team was being treated like kids again. Of course, Moon realized, that might not be what everyone was thinking about. Robin seemed to be very interested in who was going to lead the Team on this mission. Batman said that it was up to them to decide. Moon only knew one thing, she did _not_ want to be in charge.

"Drop zone A in thirty." Miss M told them.

Aqualad stood up and pressed his belt buckle, forcing Moon to take a sharp breath in. She let it out as the red part of his tunic turned to a dark shade of gray.

He turned to Miss M. "Ready."

"Putting Bio-ship in camouflage mode." Miss M said.

A hole opened up in the floor in front of Aqualad and he dropped through. After a moment his voice spoke in Moon's radio.

 _"Heat and motion sensors are patched. Data is now on a continuous loop. Move in."_ He instructed.

"Drop zone B." Miss M said as they arrived over the jungle.

Everyone stood up. Moon pushed the little crescent moon symbol on her chest. The blue chest plate and silver and gold parts of her suit turned dark gray and black. She let out a sigh of relief again. Ropes spawned from the ceiling in front of Robin and Kid Flash. They attached them to their belts. Kid pressed his insignia and his suit turned dark like the others.

He turned to the Moon, "How cool is this?"

"Very impressive." Miss M smiled.

"Yeah, Moon." Robin agreed.

"Thanks..." She rubbed her arm bashfully.

Miss M raised her hands, her suit transformed as she did to a more sleek skin suit colored a dark black.

"Uhh..." Kid stammered. "That works too." He turned to Superboy. "Hey Supey, not too late to put on Moon's new stealth-tech!"

Superboy grimaced. "No capes, no tights. No offense."

"What ever works for you." Moon shrugged.

"And it _totally_ works for you." Miss M cooed."In that you can totally do good work in those clothes!" She saved. He raised his eyebrow, then looked away. Miss M silently put her hood on and went mostly transparent. It was odd. Moon could still see her, but only if she knew to look for her.

A hole opened up in the floor and they all jumped out. Moon and Miss M glided down while Kid and Robin used the lines to slow their fall. Superboy; though, crashed into the ground with a loud _Boom!_

"Knew I didn't need a line." He smiled.

"And yet, creating a _seismic event_ may not have helped us with the covert." Robin snapped.

"Aqualad, drop B is go." Miss M said into the radio.

 _"Head for the Factory."_ He responded. _"I'll track your GPS and rendezvous ASAP."_

It wasn't for a while that they ran into anyone. They were walking through the jungle when Superboy stopped.

"Did you hear that?" He asked.

"Uh, no." Kid said. "Wait, is this a super hearing thing?"

"You do have great ears." Miss M swooned.

Moon tried not to gag. She knew it was rude, but she couldn't stand that Miss M didn't seam to know when to stop flirting. Even though they were on mission!

Moon sighed and went to ask Robin something just to notice he was gone. _Okay,_ she thought, _time to disappear._

"Okay, Rob, now what?" Kid asked. "Man, I hate it when he does that." He turned back the other way, "Wait, where's Moon?"

 _"Superboy, Kid, Moon,"_ Aqualad told them, _"switch to infrared. See if you're being tracked."_

Moon pressed a button on her visor engaging infrared mode. She noticed a little figure just ahead of her. She crawled up to it.

"Robin?" She whispered.

He turned to her, holding his finger up to his lips shushing her. She nodded.

 _"Got a squad of armed bozos incoming."_ Kid told them. She looked over and saw a group of men glowing red moving through the jungle.

 _"Two squads,"_ Superboy corrected, _"but they'll meet each other before they find us."_ As if on que, the air was filled with gunfire. Moon and Robin had a good view of the fight.

 _"Swing wide, steer clear!"_ Aqualad instructed. Moon couldn't help but notice that Aqualad was really good at giving concise orders.

 _"Yeah, yeah, just as soon as I find Rob!"_ Kid said.

"Don't do it..." Moon sighed.

Just then Kid Flash came tumbling into the center of the fighting men. They all paused for a moment.

"So much for the stealthy." Kid sighed.

They all went from shooting at each other to shooting at him. He lept up and ran out of the way. Superboy came soaring in and tackled Bane. But he just turned it on him in mid air and pinned Superboy to the ground. Superboy wrenched his arm free and threw Bane into a tree.

Moon jumped up and spread her wings, gliding into action to the surprise of most everyone there. She saw a few of Bane's men look up at her and shout random religious things. She shut them up real quick when she drove both of her feet into a goon's chest. Dropping to the ground she upper cut a man so hard he flew into another. Spinning, Moon firmly placed the heel of her boot into a man's mouth.

Robin dropped out of the trees and took out two men. "What is wrong with you guys? Remember covert? Why didn't you follow my lead, vanish into the jungle? Moon caught on!"

" _That's_ what you two were doing?" Kid asked as he pummeled another of the Santa Prisca men. "Way to fill us in! We're not mind readers you know!" Just then Miss M mind blasted two of the invaders into the tree behind him. "Er, I'm not anyway."

"You told me I could only read the bad guys' minds." She pointed out.

"I was just doing what I do when Night disappears." Moon defended.

The last remaining conscious man who had seen them was running off through the jungle. Moon was about to take out her light whip stop him when Aqualad dropped out of the trees and held out his hand, electrifying the man into unconsciousness. He stomped on something he dropped and smashing it, he turned to face them.

"Tie them up." He said.

Once they were all tied up, Robin inspected the invaders. They all had on some red uniform.

"I recognize those uniforms." He said. "They belong to the cult of the Kobra."

"I am sure batman would've mentioned it if he knew a dangerous extremist was running Santa Prisca's venom operation." Aqualad pointed out.

"Agreed." Robin said, trying to take control. "And since there's clearly no love lost between the cultists and those goons, I'm betting Kobra came in and tossed them out. That's why normal supply lines have been cut off."

"We get it." Kid grumbled. "Kobra wanted super cultists. Mystery solved. Radio bats, and we'll be back in time for-"

"These cultists aren't on venom!" Robin corrected. "Kobra's hoarding the stuff. We don't leave. Not until I know why."

"Until _you_ know why?" Kid asked.

"This Team needs a leader." Robin defended.

"And it's you?" Kid demanded. "Dude, you're a thirteen year old kid who ducked out on us without a word!"

"And you're a mature fifteen?" Robin laughed. "You blew our cover first chance you got!"

Miss M turned to Superboy, "Don't you want to lead?"

He shook his head. "You?"

She held up her hand in protest. "After the Mister Twister fiasco?"

He smiled, "You did okay."

She blushed. "Moon, how about you?"

Moon shook her head. "I usually let Night make the decisions. I'm not starting on my own now."

Just then Moon heard someone saying something.

 _"Look at them argue!"_ She turned to see one of Bane's men talking to him. _"Free yourself and take them while they're distracted!"_

 _"Quiet! For now I play along."_ Bane said. _"They'll give me what I need."_

Moon stalked over to him and grabbed a fist full of his shirt. _"You got something to say, dog?"_ Everyone stared at her; Bane smirked.

"Moon?" Superboy asked.

 _"What?"_ She asked.

"You speak Spanish?" He asked.

 _"What?"_ Moon asked confused.

"You're speaking Spanish." Miss M pointed out.

"Soy?" She asked.

"Si, nina, eres." Bane said.

"Uh..." Moon stammered.

"Yeah? You don't even have super powers!" Kid argued.

"Neither does Batman." Robin shot back.

"Chuh! You're not Batman!" Kid scoffed.

"Chuh! Closest thing we've got!" Robin sniped.

Bane chuckled deep in his throat. "Such cleaver ninos. But you only know half the story. Let me show you the rest, get you into the factory via my secret entrance."

Miss M stepped forward. "There is a secret entrance, but he's also hiding something..."

"Ah, ah, ah, chica." Bane smiled. "Bane is not that easy."

"Oh!" She huffed. "He's mentally reciting futbol scores en Espanol! This could take a while."

"Si usted no nos dice lo que estas pensando ahora mismo, asi me ayude Dios, os ensenare lo que significa que temer, estupido hijo de puta!" Moon shouted in his face with speed.

"Usted debe ser mas respetuoso con nosotros, nina, despues de todo, que nos necesite." Bane spat back.

"Huh!" She huffed.

"Um..." Kid said. "Since when can you speak Spanish?"

Bane chuckled. "It's not complicated. The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

Aqualad nodded.

Moon sneered at him. "No creo que- I mean," She shook her head. "I don't think we should trust him."

Aqualad sighed. "We do not have a choice."

"Huh..." Moon huffed.

* * *

After they untied Bane, and only Bane, he lead them through the jungle to a cliff overlooking the factory. Robin took out a pair of binoculars, Moon switched her visor to zoom. It looked like the Kobra cultists were moving loads of crates.

"Look at all the product." Robin commented. "A buy _is_ going down. But if Kobra's not selling to the usual suspects, then-"

"We need to identify that buyer." Aqualad finished.

"Just what I was thinking." Kid added.

"Yeah, you're the thinker." Robin chuckled.

"Sarcasm? Dude." Kid sighed. "A real leader would focus on getting answers."

Bane lifted up a huge rock that blocked what appeared to be a mine shaft. "Answers are this way." He pointed inside. He walked inside, leading the way.

"So, now _el luchador_ is our leader." Kid grumbled. Robin shoved past him.

The mine was larger than Moon had imagined, there was more than enough room for them to walk two by two. Though she was far from comfortable. She was never comfortable underground. She much preferred somewhere she could see the sky. The smell coming off of the clotted dirt walls wasn't pleasant either. All in all, she was anxious to get out.

They came upon a metal wall on the left side of the mine. Bane pushed a button on a console attached to the wall opening up a door. Inside the door was what looked to be the factory workers' lockers. From the smell Moon assumed it was the men's locker room. Bane walked forward and peered through a door. Robin snuck up behind him and looked through under him.

"All clear." Robin told them before dashing out. Bane guided them through the factory and seemed to notice that Robin was gone.

"Has that little fool already been caught?" He asked.

"No, he just does that." Aqualad sighed.

"Stay put." Kid instructed. "I'll get our intel and be back before the boy wonder!"

"Wait Kid!" Aqualad insisted too late. Kid ran off.

"Great chain of command." Bane huffed.

"We don't need your opinion!" Moon growled.

He just chuckled, "Such a feisty nina." Moon glared at him. He just kept walking, leading them further. The approached an open bay door, the sounds of motion. They all hid behind some dusty crates and looked over. There were several cultists moving some crates filled with the venom in it.

"It's a massive shipment." Aqualad commented.

"Yeah, but they're only taking new product off the line." Superboy added. "They're not touching this venom."

"Maybe freshness counts?" Miss M suggested.

"Helicopter's coming." Superboy alerted.

Moon waited a moment. "I don't hear anything." She muttered.

"You wouldn't." Superboy commented.

Moon glared at the ground. Her cheeks heated up a little. The sound of whirring helicopter blades echoed in the air. Superboy shot Moon a smirk making her cheeks feel even warmer. "That must be the buyer." She stated.

Aqualad nodded. He turned to Miss Martian. "Can you get in close?"

She grinned. Throwing up her hood, she disappeared. After a moment Moon waved her hand through the space where she had just been. Aqualad looked at the men moving the product around, he seemed deep in thought.

"Let's get to higher ground." He suggested.

Moon looked up, searching for somewhere. "Over there." She pointed to a catwalk.

"Okay, let's go." Aqualad instructed. Once more, Moon felt it was easy to follow him.

Once they were all on the scaffolding, Aqualad seemed to pause for a moment. When he did open his eyes he seemed to be surprised.

"Sportsmaster? He's the buyer?" He muttered. He pressed his comm link, "Aqualad to Red Tornado. Do you read?" He paused for a response. "Ugh. Can't reach the League, Robin or Kid. Comm's jammed. We need a plan, now."

"I have a suggestion." Bane smiled. Moon opened her mouth to make a comment about how he probably wasn't the best strategist when he just jumped over the railing, attacking two cultists underneath them.

"What is he-" Aqualad was cut off by some animalistic growl.

Suddenly some giant gray monster jumped through the glass window behind them and crashed into the catwalk in between Aqualad and Superboy. The force of his landing broke the metal grate in half. Superboy, Aqualad and the creature were all thrown to the ground. Moon glided down gracefully.

"I hate to say 'I told you so...'" Moon muttered.

The gray monster roared, interrupting her.

"Destroy them!" A man in a robe similar to the cultists shouted. He must've been their leader.

The gray monster looked like a super beefed out man in torn pants. He charged at them all. Superboy ran forward, intercepting him. The cultists ran forward and shot at them. Aqualad jumped in front of Moon and pulled out his Water-Bearers, creating a shield to protect them. He put his second through the shield and blasted two of the cultists. Moon pulled out her light whip, stood up and flicked it around another's ankle, tripping him. Aqualad knocked out two more men, but there were still plenty more. Moon twisted her light whip to blast mode. With a quick look up she shot out a concentrated laser blast that blew up a cultist's gun and knocked three men out.

Superboy seemed to be having a difficult time with the mammoth in torn shorts. As soon as it was charged, she sent a blast towards the monster. It hit him square in the face, but only seemed to distract him enough for Superboy to knock him back. She charged up another blast and went to shoot at the cultists when she saw men just fly into the air as if struck by some powerful blow. She was very confused until she saw a slightly shimmering form in the air. She realized it must have been Miss M. Unfortunately she wasn't the only one to realize it. Sportsmaster took out a javelin and threw it right at Miss M. Just as it reached her, the javelin exploded, sending Miss M flying.

"We have to retreat." Aqualad told her.

She nodded and began to back up behind a large tank of some form. Aqualad followed her, shielding them the whole time. Almost instantly two cultists popped out from behind the other side of the tank, but before they could even aim their guns at the two teenage heroes, Kid Flash came running out of nowhere and kicked them aside.

He turned and smiled at Moon, "So, do I get a kiss for saving-"

He was cut off as Moon tackled him behind a metal pillar to protect them from more gun toting cultists. She had to press against his chest in order for them both to in the small space that the bullets couldn't reach. Aqualad was shouting something but Moon couldn't hear him over the gunfire. Or was that her heart beating?

He looked down at her with his mystical green eyes and smiled broadly. "Well, looks like _I_ have to kiss _you_ for saving me!"

"Kid, I don't think this is the time." Moon sighed.

 _"Everyone online?"_ Miss Martian's voice spoke in Moon's head. She still didn't like that.

 _"Yeah..."_ Superboy sighed.

 _"You know it, beautiful."_ Kid smirked.

 _"I'm here."_ Moon muttered, though a bit insecurely.

 _"Good, we need to regroup."_ Aqualad ordered.

 _"Busy now."_ Robin chirped.

"Huh, what's bird-boy up to?" Kid sighed.

Aqualad made a big ball of water and shot it at the cultists. "Moon!" He cried.

Taking aim, Moon shot the water with her blaster to turn it to steam to create cover.

 _"Robin, now!"_ Aqualad demanded as he hit more cultists with his water-whips. _"Strategic retreat. Kid, Moon, clear a path."_

Kid and Moon shot forward under the cover to knock out all of the foes in their way, working their way back to the locker room. Aqualad and Robin were close behind with the others in tow. Superboy was the last one in. As he ran back into the mine, he slammed the door closed. They all kept running, Moon really irritated at the small space. Behind her, she heard the door be smashed in followed by more gunfire.

"Superboy, the support beams!" Aqualad instructed.

He punched through them, causing the mine to collapse on top of their pursuers.

* * *

It was so dark. Moon couldn't see anything! She reached into on of the pouches on her belt and pulled out a glow stick. Giving it a crack she lit up the room with red light. Aqualad did the same, giving them even more light.

Moon breathed a heavy sigh. "Huh... so... where's Bane?" Everyone looked around, noticing he was gone.

"Probably ditched us during the fight, hoping we get axed off." Kid commented.

"How could my first mission as leader go so wrong?" Robin asked.

"You do have the most experience." Aqualad said. "But perhaps that is exactly what has left you unprepared. Fighting alongside Batman, your roles are... defined. You two do not need to talk. But this team is new. And a leader must be clear, explicit. He cannot vanish and expect others to play parts in an unknown plan."

"Oh, so I'm supposed to hold everyone's hands!" Robin scoffed. He let out a groan. "Who am I kidding? You should lead us, Kaldur. You're the only one who can."

"Please! I can run circles-" Kid insisted.

Moon cut him off bu punching his arm.

"Wally, come on." Robin said. "You know he's the one. We all do."

"Uh, yeah." Moon surmised.

"Hello, Megan! It's so obvious." Miss M cheered.

"Could have told you." Superboy deadpanned.

Kid shrugged. "Okay."

Aqualad walked over to Robin. "Then I accept the burden until you are ready to lift it from my shoulders. You were born to lead his team, maybe not now, but soon." Robin nodded with a smile firmly on his face. Aqualad turned back to everyone. "Alright, our first priority is preventing that shipment from leaving this island."

"Funny, I had the same thought." Robin smiled. "I sabotaged the helicopter. Should take them a little while to find out what's wrong with it. Even longer to fix it."

"Nice." Kid smiled.

"Let's get out of these mines and survey the area." Aqualad said. Everyone nodded.

"I am _not_ hesitant to get back under sky." Moon smiled.

As they ran they each told each other about their findings. Robin said that the new venom had the blockbuster formula from Cadmus mixed into it. Just the words made Moon's skin crawl as she remembered Dr Desmond. But it did explain Mr Mammoth, and why Kobra was only using new venom for the shipment. Aqualad told Robin how Sportsmaster was the buyer.

"Sportsmaster's the buyer. But it still doesn't track." Robin said. "He doesn't have the juice to acquire the blockbuster formula or to get Kobra to do his dirty work.

"And neither of them have the chops to bond blockbuster with venom." Kid added. "That took some major nerdage."

"I believe the expression is 'tip of the iceberg.'" Aqualad said.

They all came to a stop at the end of he mine, just to see a certain lurking luchador lumbering under the lentil. The masked Latino was looking much bigger than he had before, though. He dropped something that looked to be a shot of some kind. And there were several others already laying at his feet. He held something in his left hand that looked depressingly like a detonator.

"Halt, ninos." He instructed. "I'm feeling... explosive!" Several explosives above them let out short metallic beeps.

"I knew it..." Moon snarled.

"You betrayed us. Why?" Aqualad asked.

"I want my factory back." Bane explained.

 _"Kid, you'll need a running start."_ Aqualad said through the mind link. Slowly Kid began to inch his way back.

"So I forced you into a situation where you would either take down my enemies or die trying." Bane continued, unaware of the subterfuge. "If the latter, the Justice League certainly have come to avenge their sidekicks. And when the smoke cleared Santa Prisca would be mine once more. Blowing the tunnel with you inside," he held up the detonator, "should have the same effect."

Just before he could press the button a certain red-headed blur flashed by him, taking the detonator with him.

"With what?" Kid asked from behind him. He held up the detonator, "This trigger thingy?"

Bane shouted as he turned to punch him, but was pulled up into the air by an invisible force. Miss M smirked at him. Superboy walked forward.

"Finally." He smiled, "Drop him."

Miss M complied with a smile of her own. He fell right onto Superboy's fist.

Moon sauntered over to his unconscious body and propped her hand on her hip, "For future knowledge, don't babble about your plans until they're done." She thought for a moment. "Or just not at all."

Kid ran over and placed his arm on her shoulder, "I love it when she gets all fierce."

"Back to the issue of the shipment," Aqualad said. "I have a plan."

* * *

Kobra, Sportsmaster, some girl and the monster on the new mixture of venom were all standing and waiting for the helicopter to be fixed. There were also plenty of well armed cultists also surrounding them. Before long the sound of the engine whirring to life sounded in the clearing.

"The helicopter is operational exalted one." A cultist turned to his leader.

Just then several men were thrown aside by a gray blur as Kid Flash ran out of the jungle. A man turned, spraying bullets in his direction. But he was too slow, Kid jumped and smacked the man with his boot.

"Take the shipment!" Kobra instructed Sportsmaster.

Before he could, Moon shot out of the sky and slammed her boots into his chest, knocking him to the ground. He snarled and stood to retaliate, though Moon had already circled back up into the sky to attack someone else.

Superboy fell out of the sky creating a crater as he landed. He looked at the monster, "Go again?" He goaded. The Monster roared and charged him. Just before he hit Superboy a jet of water hit _him._ "Sorry. Not the plan."

Aqualad had taken the water from the water tower and was blasting it at the Kobra venom jar-head, much to his rage.

Sportsmaster walked out from behind the helicopter and shot at Superboy. He was able to drive him back a bit before Moon descended behind him to hit him from behind. Hearing her landing, Sportsmaster turned the gun on her. The girl took a step in to avoid getting shot by him, knocking the gun up just as it went off. Sportsmaster sent a powerful knee right into her stomach, followed up by a fist to her jaw. She was sent reeling back dizzy. Sportsmaster trained the gun back on her. Before he could fire, Superboy jumped on his back and tried to wrestle the gun from him. He just threw the Kryptonian off, throwing a hand around Moon's neck to use her as a hostage. He raised the gun and fired at Superboy. He slowly backed up into the helicopter, dragging Moon with him.

"Thanks for the workout, but I got to fly." He said. He turned and shoved, no more along the lines of _threw,_ Moon into Superboy.

He dug his feet into the ground and caught her. Moon couldn't help but notice the muscles of his chest peeking out through the holes in his shirt. The helicopter's blades spun faster and faster until it began to take off. Miss Martian appeared next to them with a smile. She held up the detonator that Bane had tried to kill them with. She pressed it. The back of the helicopter exploded outward as it climbed into the sky, sending the vehicle into the factory. Moon hoped to herself that Bane was somewhere he could see that.

Superboy let her down and together they all ran to help Robin who was fighting Kobra. Aqualad had apparently dealt with the mammoth.

"I am plagued by mosquitoes!" Kobra hissed, his foot on Robin's chest.

"Good!" Robin hissed. "Cause this mosquito's mighty _concerted_ over your pain."

He spun on the ground and launched himself free. Kobra, seeing that he was all that was left, slowly backed into the jungle.

"Another time, then." He said calmly.

Robin ran forward and looked through the bushes. He turned back to them shaking his head. "He's gone."

Moon felt a shiver run down her spine. "That guy gives me the creeps."

Robin smiled up at Aqualad. "We picked the right guy to lead." He walked over and gestured to the smoking mess of a factory. "Automatically making you the right guy to explain all of this to Batman!" He laughed.

Moon sighed, "Always the first to place blame."

* * *

 **|MOUNT JUSTICE  
** **|August 4, 01:06 EDT**

"A simple recon mission, observe and report." Batman snapped. The whole Team had lined up to report for the mission debriefing. "You'll each receive a written evaluation detailing your many mistakes. Until then," his voice softened significantly, "good job." Everyone looked up, happily confused. "No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy. How you adjust to the unforeseen is what determines success. And how you choose who leads determines character." Batman explained. "Dismissed."

Angel smiled to herself. She was about to go home and have some celebratory ice cream when Wally ran up to her, "So, _chica,_ you're Spanish? That's cool! I like Spanish girls."

Angel sighed, "No I'm not. I mean... I don't think so..." _Was_ she?!

"You _do_ look kind of hispanic." Robin mused.

"I do?" She asked. Suddenly she felt she needed to look in a mirror.

* * *

 **AN:** So... Yeah... (Shameless Green to Go plug) And as always, thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7: Schooled

**AN:** So... here's some words.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I own none of this, DC Comics is owned and operated by Warner Brothers, please support the official release.

* * *

 **|CREST CITY  
|August 3, 04:43 PDT**

Angel was going to kill her father. A growl escaped her throat as she tripped on the dirt trail. She was going to murder him in his sleep. She tripped again, forcing a few profane Spanish words to fall from her mouth. A few dozen feet ahead of her, Darius jogged in place, his bronze muscles hidden in a blue sweat suit. He waved his hand, encouraging her to run more. It wasn't even sunrise! He had just walked into her room and woken her up, insisting that they go for a morning jog. The issue was that his legs were much longer than hers so she had to run to keep up.

Another Spanish swear spilled out of her mouth as she heaved in air. She didn't realize how much she actually used Spanish until that morning.

Letting out a huff she jogged up the hill to stand by her father.

 **"How much longer?"** She signed with a huff.

He chuckled. **"Exercise is good for you."**

 **"I'm going to puke my lungs up!"** She was so short of breath, she was having trouble signing.

He chuckled more. He raised his hands to offer a retort when he stopped. He reached up and pressed a button on his headband. _"Roger that, Batman. I'm on my way."_ He looked back at her. **"Duty calls."** He shrugged.

 **"So does sleep!"** Angel huffed.

He laughed. **"Come on, let's head back."**

* * *

 **|MOUNT JUSTICE  
|August 3, 13:02 EDT**

 **"RECOGNIZED: Moon, B-04"**

Angel walked into the Cave to see Robin and Miss Martian standing on either side of a holographic table which Aqualad and Kid Flash were playing air hockey on. Kid Flash was cocky enough to be peeling a banana while playing. Angel instantly felt weird; she was the only one not in costume. She was wearing her ordinary workout clothes, sweatpants and a tank-top with running shoes. She sighed and walked over to stand by Miss M.

"Is... there a mission?" She asked. "I thought we were just training."

"We are. Why?" Miss M answered.

"It's just... everyone's in costume." Angel muttered.

"Well..." Miss M. didn't seem to have an answer, which only made Angel feel worse.

"Where's Superboy?" Angel asked, desperate to change the topic.

"He went on a mission with Superman." Miss M replied.

Angel smiled. "Really? That's good."

"Yeah, hopefully they can get some time to work things out." She said.

"Hopefully..." Moon muttered.

Kid hit the virtual puck into Aqualad's goal, ending the game. Kid Flash smugly took a bite of his banana.

 **"RECOGNIZED: Superboy, B-05"** He stormed in with his patented scowl on his face.

"Hi, Superboy." Miss M smiled. "How was Metropolis?"

He didn't respond, just kept walking through the virtual table which disappeared in front of him.

"Looks like he doesn't feel like talking about it." Angel grumbled.

Black Canary and Martian Manhunter both walked into the room.

Black Canary cleared her throat. "Ready for training everyone?"

"Black Canary!" Miss M cheered. "Uncle J'onn!" She walked over to embrace him.

"M'gann!" He returned the greeting. "I was in the neighborhood, so I thought I'd see how you were adjusting."

"A few bumps, but I'm learning." She said meekly.

Angel frowned then threw an arm around Miss M's shoulders. "She's been great!" She smiled at her in thanks.

"That's all I can ask." Manhunter smiled.

Superboy went to leave the room when Black Canary stopped him with a call. "Stick around. Class is in session."

He turned and folded his arms over his chest in irritation. Black Canary walked to the center of the training platform, making the whole thing light up.

"I consider it an honer to be your teacher." She announced. "I'll throw a lot at you, everything I've learned from my own mentors-" She took off her jacket revealing a bandage on her arm, she winces as she did, "and my own bruises."

"What happened?" Miss M asked.

"The job." Canary said flatly.

Angel bumped Miss M's arm with her elbow. "You'll learn that bumps and bruises happen in our line of work, my friend." Miss M looked a little worried, though probably not for herself.

"Now," Canary continued, "combat is about controlling conflict. Putting the battle on _your_ terms. You should always be acting, never _re-_ acting. I'll need a sparring partner."

Kid's hand shot up instantly. "Right here! Yeah!" He walked up onto the dais, eating the last of his banana. "After this-" he threw the peel of his banana into a garbage can in the corner, " _swish,_ I'll show you my moves!"

Angel stifled a laugh. Canary just smiled. She punched at him, which he easily blocked, but then in one swift motion Canary took his feet out from under him. He crashed to the ground on his back with the words "Kid Flash Status: FAIL" glowing next to him on the dais.

"Ugh. Hurts so good." He groaned.

"Good block," Canary conceited, "but did anyone see what he did wrong?"

"Ooh ooh!" Robin chirped, "He hit on teacher and got served?"

"Dude!" Kid groaned.

Angel raised her hand. "Moon?" Canary asked.

Angel smiled, "He didn't watch his footwork."

"While that is true, and he should've been, it wasn't the answer I was looking for." Angel looked deflated. Canary looked back at the rest of the class, "Anyone else?" When no one answered she continued, "He allowed me to dictate the terms of-"

"Oh please!" Superboy interrupted, "With my powers the battle's _always_ on my terms. I'm a living weapon, and this is a waste of my time!"

Angel scowled at him. What right did he have to talk like that to a superior? Kaldur had super strength and he was still here!

Canary wasn't fazed, however. She just grinned at him, "Prove it."

Superboy looked surprised by her reaction, but he stepped up to the dais. Kid Flash quickly backed off. The two opponents dropped into a fighting stance. Even the air pressure seemed to increase as they stared at each other. But when the fight started, Angel didn't even have time to worry about either competitor before it was over. Superboy threw a punch at Canary, who apparently didn't entirely practice what she preached. She instantly reacted, grabbing his arm and throwing him over her shoulder. He landed with a heavy sounding _thud!_

Robin pointed at his fallen body and laughed out loud. Well, until Angel smacked him across the back of his head. Then he had the sense to cover his mouth when he laughed at the boy who could bench-press a truck.

Superboy got up glaring and growling. The sight was a little unnerving to Angel. Once more though, Canary wasn't affected.

"You're angry," she pointed out, "good, but don't react. Channel that anger into-"

She didn't get the chance to finish her sentence as Superboy charged her. He swung wide with a hay-maker. It only took Canary two moves to flip over him and take his legs out. Again he was on the ground, and again Robin tried to stifle his laugh. Canary offered Superboy her hand, but he batted it away.

"That's it! I'm done!" He huffed as he began to storm out.

"Training is mandatory." Canary said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

He threw her off. Again, Angel began to worry about what would happen. This time, she knew it wouldn't be good for Superboy. Lucky for him, though, at that moment Batman was calling. The large holographic monitor appeared next to Superboy and Black Canary.

"Batman to the Cave," he announced in his abnormally deep voice, "Five hours ago, a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary. The attacker was capable of studying, and then duplicating the powers and abilities of it's opponents. Arrow called in reinforcements, which nearly proved disastrous, as our foe gained more and more power with each new combatant."

"Whoa, one guy with the powers of the whole League?" Kid gaped as they all stared at the video of the fight on the monitor.

"That's... just... amazing!" Angel nearly drooled at the android. "Look at that machine work! I wonder how long it took to program that thing. It's so cool!"

Batman glared at her. "In the end, it took nine Leaguers, including Night, four hours to defeat and dismantle the android, Moon. I wouldn't call that 'cool.'"

Angel shrinked under his gaze, "I-I'm sorry."

"An android?" Robin pondered. "Who made it, T. O. Morrow?"

"Good guess Robin-" Batman started.

"No..." Angel muttered as she examined the picture, "Morrow's work is much different. He likes the Pinocchio-s. This is much less human looking. It looks like the work of... Professor Ivo?!"

Again Batman glared at her, "Yes, I was getting to that. The technology does bear his signature."

"Ivo?" Kaldur asked, "But Ivo's dead!"

"So we all thought," Canary told him, "or hoped."

"To make certain that this threat is permanently neutralized, we're sending two trucks carrying the android's parts to two separate S.T.A.R. Labs facilities in Boston and New York for immediate evaluation. Every precaution is being taken. We'll have four additional decoy trucks to create confusion in case Ivo, or anyone, tries to recover the remains. You will split into undercover teams to safeguard the real two trucks."

"Yes! Road trip!" Kid Cheered.

"So now we take out your trash?" Superboy growled.

Angel smacked the side of his arm. He glared at her, but she didn't care. She would _not_ let him ruin her only chance to see this android. She was DYING to see even a small piece of it!

"You had something better to do?" Batman asked.

Superboy didn't have a come back. The computer beeped as Batman sent them the coordinates for the rendezvous.

"Coordinates received, on our way." Aqualad announced.

As they all ran to the Bio-Ship hangar, Angel only had two thoughts on her mind. The first, was checking out that amazing android; the second, from now on she was always wearing her suit to training.

* * *

 **|LITCHFIELD COUNTY  
|August 3, 20:08 EDT**

Moon tried not to focus on the S.T.A.R. Labs scientists as they loaded her utopia into the truck in crates as she sat on the uncomfortable seat of her motorcycle (wow, she wished she could just fly). She would fiddle with her hair, chew on her nails, pick at her feathers, play music loudly through her headphones on her phone. Nothing would distract her for long. Her eyes would wander through the trees where they hid to the shiny boxes in the hands of the men in hazmat suits. _Was it nuclear powered?!_ She'd wonder. For the first time in her life, that being a year or so, she hated her enhanced eyes. She tried to distract herself with the Leaguers that were monitoring the decoy shipments. She noticed Superman look over at them. For a moment she wondered how he could see them, then she realized how stupid that was. He has X-ray vision! Following his gaze, Angel saw why he was looking at them. He was staring at Superboy. At that moment, Superboy looked up at him. A flash of hope passed through her mind that he might smile at him, but he just looked away. What was wrong with him?!

Before she knew it, someone announced on the radio, "S.T.A.R. Boston is a go!"

"S.T.A.R. Manhattan is go."

With that, Batman signaled everyone to go, and they were off. Kid Flash, Miss Martian and Aqualad were following the truck headed for Boston while Moon, Robin and Superboy were following the Manhattan bound truck.

Moon preferred flying, but she could get behind the idea of driving a motorcycle. It was a very pretty bike, painted baby blue with silver accents. Plus, she loved the roar of the engine! She seemed to just be attracted to to loud things. She revved the engine of the beautiful machine, driving on the back wheel for a few hundred feet before weaving in between her two companions. The whole time she was giggling like a child with a new toy. Meanwhile, the boys were having their own conversation. She slowed down enough to hear a bit of it.

"-just think it's a little immature." Robin explained. "I mean, we're on a mission."

"She's just having some fun. We _are_ allowed to have fun, aren't we?"

"What are you talking about?" Moon interrupted him. Robin and Superboy shared a glance. "Well?"

After a moment, Robin asked, "Hey, if dislike is the opposite of like, is _disaster_ the opposite of _aster?"_

"What?" Moon asked. "What were-"

"See, instead of things going wrong, they go right." He continued.

"I um..." Moon muttered.

Superboy just glared at the road.

"Uh, clearly you're not feeling the aster. What's wrong?" Robin asked.

"Canary." Superboy hissed, "And what business does she have teaching combat skills to a guy with super strength?"

Moon glared at her speedometer. He should be more respectful!

"Taking down stronger guys is part of the gig." Robin explained, "Canary learned that the hard way. Same with Batman and well, us."

Moon wanted to say something comforting or inspired, but she couldn't think of anything. Also, she didn't want them to yell at her if she said the wrong thing. She knew that they probably wouldn't, but she still couldn't bring herself to say anything.

Superboy just revved his bike and left them behind.

"Well, I guess he just needs time to think." It took Moon a moment to realize that he was talking to her.

"O-Oh... Yeah. I guess." She muttered.

"Are _you_ OK?" Robin asked.

"What? Oh. Yes. I'm fine." She said. Robin gave her a look. "I am!"

"Moon, if you can't trust your team, who can you trust?" He asked.

She sighed, "I just... I'm worried about him. He seems so angry, like, all of the time!"

"That's just the way he is. He'll be fine." Robin flashed her a smile.

"Promise?" She asked.

He grinned, "Absolutely."

Just then, a horde of robotic flying monkeys sprung out from the surrounding cornfields and latched onto the truck. Moon tried not to ogle them.

 _"Robin, Superboy, Moon, our truck is under attack!"_ Aqualad announced over the radio.

"Kind of figured." Robin shot back.

"I hate monkeys." Superboy growled.

"Robot monkeys! Ha ha!" Robin laughed, "Totally Ivo's tweaked style!"

"They're so-" Moon began to cheer.

"Don't start dorking out on us." Superboy huffed.

Robin pressed a button on his display. The bike self-balanced on one wheel, the other detaching with the entire back of his motorcycle. The wheel separated into two and it became a flying drone. Robin looked over at his compatriots.

"Hey, hey, switch your ride to battle mode!" He called.

Moon did so, but her bike didn't change in the same way that Robin's had. The front tire self-balanced, but almost the whole vehicle transformed into two separate drones. The first, had a little laser gun in the front, the second, a high powered taser arm that darted back and forth.

"I see someone upgraded their bike," Robin smirked at her.

"I may have added a few tweaks." Moon shrugged, "Girl's gotta have her toys."

"Superboy," Robin called, "you should too."

"No point." He said, jumping off of the bike ant onto the roof of the truck.

His bike swerved before tumbling towards Robin and Moon.

"Or not!" Robin shrieked.

"Damn it!" Moon cried.

She jumped into the air and tore off her biker's jacket, freeing her wings. After tossing it aside, she grabbed Robin as he fell and flew him over to the truck. It was a little hard for her to keep up with the truck as it was continually accelerating, probably because the driver was scared of the monkeys attacking him, but she managed alright. Moon took off her helmet, pulled out her usual goggles and light whip, and started taking out the beautiful creatures. She felt a little bad to be destroying such craftsmanship.

With a flick of her wrist, she smashed three monkeys into the side of the truck with her whip. A monkey tried to grab onto her wing, but she elbowed it, knocking it's head off. Another tried to bite her foot, but she kicked it in two. With each strike, Moon felt her heart twinge with sadness. Then a monkey shot a laser into her ear. A shout of pain erupted from her mouth as she crushed the metal of the robot in her hand. Her radio began to discharge electric shocks, forcing her to rip it out and throw it away. Suddenly she had no qualms about tearing the little droids apart! She was actually doing fine, until Superboy was dragged into the air and dropped on top of her!

"Ah!" She shrieked as the giant boy fell on top of her. She tried to catch him, but he dragged her to the ground.

"I-I can't see!" He said.

"No need to." Moon smiled, "You've got those super-ears."

Without another word, she lept into the air and began to fly away. A smile crept onto her face when she heard a certain rage monster jump through the air and land on the truck. Just as Moon finally caught back up with the truck, the monkeys blew the tires, making the truck swerve into her. The side of the truck smashed into her face, knocking her back. Moon struggled to remain conscious as she tumbled into the corn field. The stalks were crushed around her as she came to a stop lying flat on her chest. With a her head spinning, Moon looked up to see smoke coming from the direction of where the truck was headed. Then the stupid monkeys flew over her, carrying her- the crates of the android with them. She was beginning to agree with Superboy; she hated monkeys.

After trying to fly, and failing miserably, she shuffled out of the corn and onto the road. Beside her, Robin walked out with what looked to be the driver. A few dozen yards away, Superboy lifted the overturned truck off of him and rolled it onto it's side. Moon raised her eyebrow at him. Apparently he _can_ bench-press a truck. He looked over at the monkeys with anger. With a roar of anger, he jumped after them.

"Superboy!" Robin called after him.

"Huh... I'll get him." Moon sighed.

Giving her wings a stretch and rolling her neck, she lept into the air after him, one second too fast to hear Robin's protest. At first Superboy was going too fast, but Moon wouldn't let him out run her! But as she tried to fly faster, her head began throbbing. Her body recoiled and she nearly fell out of the sky, but she regained her balance just feet from the ground. Her ribs were most definitely bruised, and she probably had a concussion. Maybe she should just go back and let Superboy have his stupid tantrum. Maybe she would be better off at the Cave. Maybe they didn't really need her on this one.

Then she remembered what Black Canary had said. Bumps and bruises come with the job, and this was her job! She wouldn't let some stupid monkeys show her up! Pumping her wings hard, she flew into the air and shot towards Superboy and the monkeys. She caught up to them quickly.

"So, what's your plan exactly?" She asked as she caught up, though still dizzy.

"What are you doing here?" He barked at her.

She gave him a powerful glare. "I'm your partner. I'm here to help you!"

"Go help Robin fix his bike." He grumbled, "I've got this."

"Oh, you mean the bike that _you_ wrecked?!" Moon retorted.

"I didn't-"

"You left your bike to crash right into us!" Moon shouted.

He was silent for a moment. "Whatever. You should still go back. I don't need your help. I don't want it."

"Don't be so bull-headed!" Moon growled. "What is the point of you pulling a whole, 'valiant hero?'"

"I'm not trying to be a hero!" He shouted.

"I guess I can understand it, but this is not the time for it!" Moon sighed.

"I'm not trying to be a hero!" He repeated.

"Everyone wants to be a hero at one point, but-" She groaned.

"Heroes don't exist! You think they might, but then in the end they don't even care about anyone!" He roared.

Moon quirked her eyebrow at him. "What's this about?"

"Nothing." He grumbled.

"Is this about Black Canary?" Moon asked.

"No." He huffed.

"You sure?" Moon coaxed.

"This is not about her!" He hissed.

"But..." Moon baited.

"'But' nothing!" He growled.

"Superboy, you can talk to me!" Moon encouraged him, "For Pete's sake, we're both Genomorphs!"

He was silent for a good long while. When he did speak, he said, "She has no right to teach me how to fight!"

"Have more respect!" Moon chided, "She has been doing this before we were..."

"Born?" Superboy asked. "We weren't really 'born,' Moon."

"I know... I'm still getting used to the idea of that." Moon sighed, "You still shouldn't talk about her that way."

"Whatever!" He snapped.

"Or is this about Superman?" Moon asked.

"No!" He spat. "What do you know?! You should just go back and help Robin!"

"Damn it, Super-" She faltered, nearly falling to the ground again.

"Are you OK?" He asked, somewhat concerned.

"I'm fine." She hissed through her teeth.

He didn't seem happy, but he let it drop. "You just might be as stubborn as I am!" He laughed to himself.

"Shut up..." She groaned.

After a few seconds had passed, Moon noticed something, or rather, the lack of something.

"Where are the monkeys?" She asked.

"What?" Superboy asked.

"They're gone." She pointed at the horizon.

"No they're-" He stopped jumping. "Damn!"

"Well, great! We've lost them." Moon sighed as she descended. When she had landed, she nearly fell over. Superboy held out his arm to help steady her, but she waved him off. "I'm fine!"

He cocked his head at her, but didn't press her. "They were headed this way." He stated. "If we keep going-"

"We could get lost." Moon finished. "Plus, they might change directions to throw off pursuers. Pursuers like _us_."

"Huh, well you got a better idea?!" He shouted at her.

"Call the Team. If Robin hasn't found a way to track the monkeys or the parts somehow by now I'd be shocked, and even if he hasn't then they can track your com and pick us up." She said.

Moon couldn't help but notice his jaw clench as he looked up into the sky.

"What?" She asked.

"I kind of... dropped it." He muttered.

Moon must've been hearing things. "What?!"

"I left it behind, OK?!" He shouted.

Moon wanted to smack him, but it would probably hurt her hand more than his face. "No! It's not OK! How are we going to contact the Team?!"

"Why can't you call them?!" He asked.

"Because a stupid monkey broke mine back at the truck!" She complained. "Now what do we do?"

He was silent, just stood there glaring at the ground. Moon groaned. She was going to throw a huge fit in, like, four seconds! Her _father_ was going to throw a fit! He was going to kill her! She was lost in the middle of nowhere because of a stupid boy! She glared at him, giving him her best impression of Superman's laser vision. Then she noticed something. There was a robot monkey clinging on to the back of his jacket! Well, half of one.

"Take off your clothes." She insisted.

He looked at her as if she had just said what she had said. "Excuse me?!"

Having realized what she had said, Moon began to blush immensely. "Oh! I-I mean-! I-I didn't-! I j-just-! The- um- there's-" She began pointing at his back wildly, having suddenly lost the ability to speak.

Superboy looked over his shoulder to see the monkey. "Oh." He unzipped his coat while Moon tried to hide her red face. He had been wearing his normal black t-shirt underneath. He tossed it to her. "While I'm at it..." He muttered, reaching for his pants.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! **Whoa! WHOA!** " Moon shouted.

He pulled down his biker's pants revealing his normal cargoes.

"Oh..." Moon breathed a sigh of relief.

"What, did you think I was going to strip naked in front of you?" He asked.

"I-I-I-! N-n-n-no! I-I-I j-just-!" She let the topic drop and turned to the robot. Pulling out the tools she always kept in her, she quickly flipped open the back plate and started rewiring it. Superboy stared at her confused the whole time. He had no idea what she was doing. Moon; however, was extremely elated. Not only could she see how it was programmed but she could reprogram it! It was like a dream come true! After she finished rewiring, she pulled out her holo-computer and plugged it into the back. After reprogramming it, she replaced the back. Finally finished, she knocked on the monkey's head. It's eyes glowed to life. It began flying in place.

"OK," she said, "now there's just one thing I need."

Superboy looked confused. "What?"

Just then one of the drones from her motorcycle came flying towards them. It landed next to Moon, then transformed into her battle exoskeleton.

"My suit." She smiled.

Superboy looked mildly impressed, which was the most she had ever gotten out of him.

"OK, Seamus," she said to the monkey, "take us to your leader!" She turned to Superboy and smiled. "I've always wanted to say that!"

The monkey started flying off over the corn fields.

"Seamus?" Superboy asked as he lept off after it.

"What? Seamus is a good name for a monkey." Moon suggested.

"Ugh," He grumbled, "I hate monkeys."

"Oh, lighten up!" Moon teased.

"Shut up." He said in return, but Moon saw the smile on his face that he was trying to hide.

* * *

 **|GOTHAM CITY  
** **|August 3, 21:21 EDT**

Moon and Superboy followed Seamus all the way to Gotham City. As they got towards the outskirts of the city, they saw the other monkeys carrying the crates fly into a train cart that was passing by. The door opened up to let them in, so someone was waiting for them. Seamus flew right onto the train car and began tapping on the roof.

"Seamus says they're inside." Moon told Superboy as he landed on the roof next to her.

"Good!" He hissed. He punched through the roof and opened a wide hole for them both to drop through.

They dropped in to see an older, short man with graying red hair in a sweater-vest and bow tie. He was surrounded by the robot monkeys, who were chattering eagerly.

"Oh, hello." He said in a strangely kind-sounding voice.

"You?" Superboy asked with anger in his voice. "You're Ivo? I'm whelmed."

"I _was_ expecting someone a bit more... menacing." Moon muttered.

"You're one to talk." Ivo retorted. "Now, since when does the big blue boy scout have a brat?"

"He doesn't!" Superboy growled.

"If you say so." Ivo shrugged. He tapped his chin, regarding Moon. "And you... Nice suit, Ms. Guardian Angel, a little crude for my taste, but still nice. And what did you do to my mobile optimal neural quotient infiltrator?"

"This is Seamus." Moon proclaimed proudly. "He's my friend now. Aren't you Seamus?" The robot chirped happily.

"'Seamus?' And after all the trouble I went through finding an acronym for 'MONQI.'" Ivo looked ticked off by that. "Little girl, you should learn not to fiddle with that which isn't yours."

"Practice what you preach, bro." Moon glared at him.

"Get them." He ordered.

The robots jumped forward, but before Moon could respond, Superboy's took them all out.

 **"Access: Captain Atom."** A robotic voice stated.

A beam of energy shot out at Moon. Before it hit her, Superboy jumped in the way. It didn't help much, he was thrown back into her. Together, they were sent flying to the back of the train car.

"Since Professor Ivo's magnificent M.O.N.Q.I.'s don't float your boat," a large figure appeared behind the Professor as he stood to gloat, "maybe my amazing, Amazo will better suit you. Or better _slay_ you!"

The worst had happened, he had reassembled the parts of the android.

"Uhh, for the record, I liked the M.O.N.Q.I.s!" Moon offered.

"Thank you." Ivo smiled. Moon smiled back, hoping to maybe _not_ fight the android with the powers of the Justice League. "Amazo, show my appreciation."

"Aw, crap!" Moon sighed.

"Give me your best shot!" Superboy insisted as he stood up.

"Not a good idea!" Moon hissed to him.

"Listen to the chicken. My android has the strength of Superman. What chance to you have?" Ivo gloated.

"Chicken?!" Moon snarled. She flicked out her light whip, all thoughts of peace gone from her mind.

"Well that's interesting. Molten plasma contained in a magnetic field that is able to condense at will." Ivo examined.

"Ah!" Superboy and Moon shouted in unison as they charged the android.

Superboy went to punch him, but Amazo just blocked each of his punches. Moon snapped her light whip at it, but it grabbed it up in his other arm. With a flick, it smashed her into the side of the car. With a second, it used her to hit Superboy into the other side.

"Stay out of my way!" Superboy shouted.

He launched himself at the android, getting a lucky shot in that twisted it's head around. He went to hit it again, but it caught his hand, turning it's head back around.

"Oh, did that strike a nerve?" Ivo asked. "Amazo, strike a few more."

Amazo punched Superboy into the air, bouncing him off of the ceiling and into a few boxes, smashing them.

 **"Access: Black Canary."** Amazo said.

It opened it's mouth and shrieked. It was so loud that Moon's ears instantly began to sting with immense pain. As she was about to fall to her knees, she was thrown backward. Fortunately, Superboy once more cushioned her impact. Unfortunately, he was very muscly and it still hurt. They fell to the floor at the back of the train. They struggled to get back up, with Superboy having to help a half conscious Moon.

 **"Access: Flash."** Amazo said.

"Oh, no." Moon groaned.

With incredible speed, the android rushed over and pounded Moon over and over. While her armor did protect her a little bit, it was being ripped off with each punch. Once it was completely gone, Amazo backhanded Moon into the back of the train car. It then began wailing on Superboy with punch after punch. The last one knocked him back to the ground.

Ivo sighed, "Oh. No wonder daddy keeps you hidden away. You're not really doing justice to the old "S" shield, are you? Ha!"

Superboy got up with a battle cry and threw a punch at the android.

 **"Martian Manhunter."** It said.

Superboy's punch went right through it. He had put so much effort into the punch that he had turned completely around. He looked back confused just to see the android's fist smash him through the roof of the train. Amazo jumped through the hole he had made and grabbed him.

 **"Access: Superman."** It said.

A punch with the full strength of a kryptonian launched Superboy into the air and into the city. He smashed into a school somewhere in Gotham. Amazo looked back and forth between Moon and Ivo.

Ivo shrugged. "Finish him. Priority alpha." The android jumped off into the city, leaving Moon and Seamus alone with Ivo and the other M.O.N.Q.I.s. "Well, my little tinkerer, what to do with you?"

Moon was getting really dizzy and struggled to retain consciousness. She wasn't as resilient as Superboy. She was hurting bad! But she wouldn't let him know that.

She stood up with a smirk, and a lot of difficulty. "Bring it on, Leprechaun!" She said defiantly.

Well, that's what she tried to say. It came out as more of, "Br-bring it (PANT) on, (PANT) Lepre(PANT)chaun!"

He didn't seem to like the nick name. "M.O.N.Q.I.s, handle her." He ordered.

"Perve." She mumbled.

The M.O.N.Q.I.s all jumped at Moon, cackling with robotic laughter as they did. Moon tried to flick her whip at them, but she could hardly raise her arm. However, before the M.O.N.Q.I.s got to her, Seamus shot forward. Before Moon could even react, he self-detonated, taking all of the attacking M.O.N.Q.I.s with him.

"Seamus!" Moon gasped.

She stared at the blackened remains of the robots with doubt. She couldn't believe it! He just sacrificed himself for her!

A faint white glow began to shine around her like an aura. Looking up with rage in her chest, Moon was renewed with strength. With her light whip in hand, she readied to attack Ivo, but he was gone! Outraged, Moon looked out the hole in the roof to see a small dot being carried by two M.O.N.Q.I.s towards the school where Superboy was fighting Amazo.

Moon pulled out a device from her belt and hooked it to the emitter of her light whip. It was a little contrived, but the long whip was condensed into a one handed laser sword, much like a rapier. With her new laser-sword in hand. Moon glared at the school. She lept into the air, much higher than she expected. She soared into the sky with the speed of a bullet! With her advanced eyes, she saw a commotion going on in what appeared to be the gym. Rocketing towards the school at a speed she didn't know she could, she could've sworn she saw a figure in the trees outside, but she didn't care.

Whipping her laser-sword at the windows, Moon shattered the glass. She landed on the basketball court right in between Superboy and Amazo with a resounding _"Boom!"_

Superboy instantly started gawking at her. Ivo, who was sitting on the bleachers. Amazo seemed to be the only one unaffected by her sudden appearance.

 **"Access: Superman."** It said.

It lunged forward, hitting moon square in the chest. To her astonishment, it didn't hurt her. She barely felt it! With a smirk, she slashed her laser-sword at the android. It narrowly avoided it, but Moon followed up with a kick to its chest. It was sent tumbling backwards. Moon jumped forward and hit it across the chin with her laser-sword. The blow knocked it's head backwards. Before it could right its own head, Moon used her laser-sword like a bat to smash its left arm. It took the blow without being thrown to the side this time, but it planted its feet into the ground. Moon started swinging her laser-sword back and forth, attacking it from every angle. She was so fast, all the android could do was hold up its arms to block its more vital parts. Moon battered him with attack after attack, hitting the android as much as she could. Without realizing it, Moon let out a primal shout of rage as she battered the android.

 **"Access: Captain Atom."** Amazo announced.

It opened it's palms at Moon, shooting a bright white light at her. She was blasted into the opposite wall. The blast was so powerful that she was _physically implanted_ into the wall. For some unknown reason, it didn't hurt her. She felt nothing. She even felt a little giddy. Moon was _enjoying_ this! Using her arms to force herself out of the wall, Moon pulled herself out and stood facing the android. It was covered in dozens of little dents and dings. However, before her eyes, the android's body began to reform into its original shape. Something inside Moon burned. She spat the rubble out of her mouth. Her laser-sword had been smashed when she hit the wall. Now it was just a hunk of metal. Tossing it aside, Moon glares at the android.

"Bring it, scrap-heap!" She taunted.

 **"Access: Superman."** It said.

It charged at Moon, but she saw him coming. It threw a strong punch at her chest, but she was able to dodge under it, leaning back and out of the way. The force of the attack was so strong, she could feel the wind from its fist. Spinning under it, she punched the android in the chest, forcing him to step back. Moon let out a war cry as she lept at Amazo, punching away at its midsection. It was forced back step after step, but Moon wasn't make a dent on it. Finally, she jumped into the air and slammed her fists down on the android's head. It smashed into the ground, cracking the floorboards and making a small crater. Moon hovered over its unmoving body, unsure if it was broken.

Suddenly, it's head whipped around, **"Black Canary."** It said.

Before Moon could react, a sonic wave hit her. She was instantly thrown off balance, crashing to the floor. Amazo jumped out of the crater, landing right above Moon. It raised its foot to stomp her into the ground. Just before it crushed her skull, Kid Flash came running out of nowhere, scooped her up in his arms and carried her to safety.

"Yoink!" He said, as he grabbed her.

He dropped her off next to Robin and Superboy who were standing by the door. Robin threw two birdarangs at Amazo.

 **"Martian Manhunter."** It said. The birdarangs went right through him. **"Access: Red Tornado."**

A red tornado appeared around the android's lower half. He floated over to where the four were sitting. With a blast of air, he shot them all in different directions. Robin and Superboy were thrown into the bleachers and Kid Flash hit the side wall behind them. Only Moon caught herself in midair, because only she could. Amazo fired a laser at Kid Flash, who easily ran out of the way. He ran around the back of the bleachers and went to attack it.

 **"Access: Black Canary."** It said.

With a shriek, Amazo sent KF flying. Angel let out a battle cry and dove at him. He tried to shriek at her, but she grit her teeth and dropped straight down onto him. She kicked both of her heels into his chest, pressing him to the ground. Roaring with rage, she pounded at him, the white glow around her growing brighter.

 **"Access: Red Tornado."** It announced.

Moon didn't have time to react as a huge red tornado slammed her into the ceiling. A small _pop_ sounded as she hit the tile. When she fell, she tried to catch herself, but her left wing wouldn't move. Superboy jumped and caught her. He carried her over to the corner with Robin.

"You're wing is dislocated!" Robin told her.

"I'm fine!" Moon hissed.

"No, you need to sit back for now." Superboy insisted.

"Also, are you glowing?" Robin asked.

Moon stood up, "I said, I'm fine!"

She ran back at the android, who was in the process of throwing KF across the floor. She rushed in, aiming a punch at his head.

 **"Martian Manhunter."** It stated.

Moon ran straight through him.

 **"Superman."**

Amazo punched Moon in the back, sending her flying into the wall. Superboy jumped in to punch at Amazo, but it just caught his fist. It hurled him at the bleachers. Robin threw more birdarangs at Amazo.

 **"Martian Manhunter."**

Amazo extended its arms, intercepting the projectiles. It whipped it's arms at Robin, but he jumped out of the way. Unfortunately, Superboy was right behind him. He got smacked into the ground again. Moon ran at Amazo, but it grabbed her and threw her into the bleachers above Superboy. Kid Flash charged at the android, but he grabbed him and began to squeeze him in his arms.

 **"Superman."**

Suddenly an arrow came flying out of nowhere at Amazo.

 **"Martian Manhunter."**

The arrow passed straight through its head. Luckily, since the android was intangible, Kid Flash also dropped right through him. He got up and had enough sense to run away. Moon ran at Amazo, shouting in anger. He took a swing at her, but she spun around it. With both of her feet, Moon jumped up and kicked the android in the back. It stumbled forward where Superboy came running at it.

 **"Access: Black Canary."**

It grabbed Superboy's arm and threw him over it's shoulder. He smashed into the bleachers on the other side of the gym. Robin threw another birdarang at Amazo, which it easily ducked under.

 **"Superman."**

The android's eyes glowed with energy as he stared at the boy wonder. Just before the heat vision hit him, Kid Flash ran up and grabbed Robin, whisking him out of the way. Moon tried to take the android's legs out from under it, but it just jumped over her leg. She jumped and tried to kick its chin, but it grabbed her leg. Throwing her up, it caught her by her arms.

 **"Black Canary"**

It opened it's mouth wide to shriek at her. At such a close distance it hurt Moon's hears so much she couldn't help but shout in pain!

"Ahhh-!" She cried. Partway through her shouting, Moon couldn't hear anything anymore.

Moon struggled with all of her might to free herself from Amazo's strong grip. As she tried more and more, she began to glow more and more. Finally, she was able to kick its jaw up, forcing its mouth shut. Amazo dropped her, trying to fix its jaw which was jammed inside of itself at the moment. Moon reached up to her ears. Her hands came away covered in blood. Unconsciously, her hands balled into fists. She began to glow even brighter.

 _"You deafened me!"_ Her voice sounded muffled to herself. _"You deafened_ me!" She stood up with anger flowing through her. "I'm going to rip you apart!"

She jumped forward and punched Amazo as it aimed a laser blast at Superboy. Before Amazo could block, Moon punched him in his midsection. It was knocked back a few steps.

 **"Superman."**

Moon braced herself to block its attack, but she was surprised to see that it wasn't aimed at her. It stomped the ground so hard it created a ripple that tore off the floorboards. The wave passed right by Moon and knocked Kid Flash into the bleachers. Moon didn't question it. She jumped into the air and flew at Amazo.

 **"Martian Manhunter."**

Moon flew right through him. She surged into the air, spinning around and landing on him. Laying into him, she berated the android with punch after punch. Then, she lifted it up and threw it at the wall. Flying into it, she rammed both of her fists into Amazo's chest.

 **"Red Tornado."**

Amazo blasted Moon with a gust of air that threw her into the air. It walked forward and Robin threw more birdarangs at it.

 **"Martian Manhunter."**

Superboy dropped right in front of the android with a punch wound back.

 **"Superman."**

Before Amazo could fully re-materialize, Superboy punched through his head. The android tried to reform through the matter of Superboy's fist, but couldn't. With a loud _BOOM,_ Amazo's entire head exploded! The lifeless metal body of the android fell backward onto the gym floor.

"Help me disassemble him now!" Robin insisted, running toward the fallen android.

"Dude, the guy has no head." Kid Flash pointed out.

"Don't take any chances." Aqualad called as he and Miss Martian ran into the room.

Miss Martian immediately flew to Superboy. "Superboy, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He said. "I'm worried about Moon."

Everyone looked at Moon, who was still glowing, though, it was starting to fade. "What me? I'm fine." She insisted.

"You are, kind of, glowing." Kid Flash stated.

"Uh, yeah. Not sure about that..." Moon muttered, inspecting her body which appeared to be magically uninjured.

"And you were just flying," Robin added, "when your wing was just dislocated."

"Come on, guys, we won! Whoo!" Moon cheered halfheartedly. "Let's just be happy no one got hur-"

All at once, Moon stopped glowing fully, her nose began to bleed, her eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted. Kid Flash rushed to catch her.

"Moon!" He shouted. "Moon, are you OK? Moon!"

"She's not breathing!" Superboy told everyone in a panic.

"We need to get her help." Aqualad insisted. "Now!"

"Moon!" Kid Flash called the girls name to her unmoving body. "Moon! Come on, wake up! Angel!"

* * *

 **AN:** OK, sorry this took me so long to get out, but I've been having a lot of work thrown at me from every direction this semester. I probably will disappear for really long periods of time from now on. Sorry. But I'm not giving up on any of my stories! I promise! And as always, thank you for reading!


End file.
